Zoro's Treasure 2
by Kenshin-gotenks
Summary: Summary: The gang is in college now. :Drama Drama Drama!: No longer with their parents. What happens when :spoiler: Zoro’s mom falls ill? And we get a few new :and old: crewmates to join them? Rated M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

ZORO'S TREASURE TWO Finally, I am so sorry that I have not updated, but as a college student I NEED money so I have to work… at a Mcdonalds actually, quite sucky really. Well enough excuses on with the fic!

Summary: The gang is in college now, no longer with ther parents. What happens when (spoiler) Zoro's mom falls ill?

Characters: (oldies but goodies first) Nami, Zoro, Sanji, Luffy, Usopp, Kaya and Katelyn. (Newer) Vi Vie- a sort of stuck up girl that Kaya befriends. Chopper- an intellectual midget who Luffy befriends. Arlong- A bully from Nami's past. Plus more to come!

**Chapter one Dorms**

"Zoro is your room clean?" "Yes Ma…" "What about the dishes and laundry?" "Clean Ma…" "And put away?" "Yes Ma sheesh look I got to go!" Zoro sighed as he hung up the phone, sometimes he felt like he never left.

"Zoro you done talking with mommy?" Lufy cooed. Zoro just glared at him and threw a pillow; he should have just got someone he didn't know for a dorm mate. Instead he got Luffy and Usopp. A soft tapping was heard at the door.

"Come in! Zoro is done being homesick for now!" Luffy yelled. Katelyn and Nami walked in.

"Hey where's Kaya?" Zoro asked.

"On a date with Kaya they went out for a picnic." Katelyn replied.

"So is that what they are calling it now days…" Sanji smirked from the door, on his arm hung the ever present Annie. She could not let Sanji go anywhere without her, talk about clingy, but on the other hand Sanji always did attract a lot of female attention.

"Oh quiet Sanji, you know that Usopp would be too chicken to do something like _that!_" Nami chuckled.

"Oh so you mean he is like you?" Annie smirked wickedly, since going into college she had turned from rude to just plain cruel.

"Shut up hoebag." Zoro leaped to the rescue, well leaped was a strong word, since now all he did was train and nap.

"So since we're all here, and the hot sun is still blasting… wanna go to a water park?" Luffy asked.

"Count me in!" Katelyn cheered.

"I don't have the money…" Zoro sighed.

"Oh come on Zoro, let's go out, we hardly ever do anymore. I'll lend it to you?"

"No, I'll like owe you forever, then you'll demand I give you my first born." Nami's face crumpled when he said this, she didn't cry but boy did she feel like it. "Aww Nami I was joking, I didn't mean it like that at all, come on I-"

"Zoro you just don't know when to shut up do you? Come on Nami, Katelyn let's go!" Luffy said darkly, Zoro gaped in shock, had Luffy just gotten… angry?

"Nami, I think that Zoro is going through a rough patch adjusting… But I also know that he shouldn't talk to you like your feelings don't matter. So let's go to the water park so you can really cool off!" Luffy gave a cheeky grin, and damn if it weren't contagious, Nami soon found herself grinning as well.

Meanwhile Zoro sat on his bed for five minutes thinking. Why the hell was he acting like such a jerk? He liked Nami, soooo much it hurt sometimes… Wait a second liking someone didn't hurt, but _loving_ did. Was he in love with Nami? Could he be, wasn't it too fast? They had only been dating for three months! Tired of thinking he got up to go to the gym.

-end-

How was that? Too short? I know but I wanted to give you a taste and get feedback. What do you like/dislike? Well ciao I hope you review with plenty of constructive criticism.


	2. Read important!

OMG Sorry this is an EMERGANCY authors note!

Tea I am SO SORRY, this is the gist of it, I rewrote the first chapter of Zoro's Treasure 2, but my mom moved and she has my comp! I have been trying to get my sister to send me the chapter so I can post it, also so I can start the next chapters. I really like this story and have LOTS for it, but I am a victim of circumstance, so I am stuck at this college till the semester ends. The latest I will have the new first chapter (or maybe I'll make it chap 2) is by May 10th ok? I PROMISE!

Ps: Tea I am so sorry, please email me your email, cuz I tried thru and it didn't work. Email me at anyone else want to email me you are free too!


	3. Making up

Sorry, for taking so long, but my mother moved and I sent my comp with her, for fear of it breaking if I shopped it, so this is like chapter 2 but really it is a continuation of chapter 1. Chapter 3 will be up shortly I promise.

Flitwick: yadda yadda I ate the liar liar devil fruit and we own One piece.

Rashger: For all you that don't know, that means that we do NOT own it nuff said.

**Chapter 2 Making up**

Nami sighed, why had she gotten so emotional? She hated that lately all she was doing was moping about. And for what reason? It could be that her newly married eldest sister had little ones out the ying yang, and worst of all she was the ever present babysitter. The stress was getting to her, how was she supposed to keep up with her four classes and watch the two twin terrors? She and Zoro never got to see each other any more, Her sister didn't think that two teens making out, was what her little ones should be seeing. Nami agreed, but what she thought the little ones should be seeind, was their parents and not her.

"Nami you ok? You've sighed a lot since we got into the car." Luffy asked.

"I think I just need to talk to Zoro, would you mind terribly if I asked you to take me back?" Luffy grinned broadly,

"Nami if you haven't noticed I have been driving back towards the dorms for a while now!" Nami and Katelyn laughed together, good ol' Luffy.

Zoro had stopped midway to the gym, it didn't seem quite right to just leave after having a sort-of fight with Nami. Their relationship had been going so smooth, he had thought so at least. He stopped to just lean against the wall, the only reason he trained so much because he couldn't be with Nami. Her sister thought it wasn't proper to have one's boyfriend at the house while one was babysitting. Which again she was right about; the little tykes wouldn't be getting their proper attention if Zoro was making out with Nami the entire time. He was sure that if he had been over there, making out would've been the main thing to do. He sighed and looked up, to his amazement Luffy's car was coming back around, now if only Nami was in there. Deciding it would be too good to be true, he turned to go into the gym.

"Zoro, Zoro wait we have to talk, ok!" Nami said as she jumped out of the car and started running over to him. Laughing in relief she threw her arms around him and kissed him soundly.

"What happened to the talking?"

"Oh your right, well what I wanted to tell you was that it was not your fault earlier. I was over reacting. I've just reached an uber stress level, any little comment might of set it off!"

"Nami it is my fault too, I mean I know you've had to baby sit and do all your classes, the least I could do is watch the kids for you sometimes, or help you. How about we tell your sister that we will promise to not do any hanky panky, if we get to baby sit together?" Nami looked at him smiling brightly,

"Zoro you're the best, now we've got some making up to do marimo!" She laughed as she led him back to his room.

"Awww don't call me that."

-end-

OK I revised it! I know that it was hella short and I am glad that you left reviews anyways, so thank you!

Rashger: What do you like/dislike? Well ciao I hope you review with plenty of constructive criticism.


	4. The Old and New

Ok I am going to type super fast for all of your sakes :An' believe me, that ain't very fast: So if there are typos I am so very very, sorry. Now for some wisdom from err Rashger?  
Rashger: Yes, cuz I didn't get to ask everyone if they would review, so today I get Flit's job! We don't own the Going Merry, Usopp, Luffy, Nami, Zoro Aieeeee : Rashger is chased away by screaming mad Flitwick:

Chapter 3

"So ah, lookit here, in my dorm and I do believe that Luffy and Katelyn are gone." Zoro smiled smugly while sitting on his bed.  
"I know, what are two adolescents to do?" Nami said as she sat on Zoro's lap. It had seemed like forever since they had gotten to be together, let alone kiss. But as far as relationships went Nami thought these past three months had been amazing (June, July, August, and September). Zoro tossed her down on the bed and started kissing her neck, for some one who hadn't had much experience kissing he was doing quite well.  
"Oh, that feels good, but don't give me a hickey if you do my sis really won't let us work together!" Nami laughed as Zoro kissed her collarbone. Zoro then silenced her with the 'extreme' of his making out talents, pulling her into the fantasy he created.  
"So this is what 'talking about it' is. Katelyn I think we should start fighting so that we can end up like that!" Luffy cheered as he entered the dorm. Zoro grumpily stopped kissing Nami. "Great just what I need tweedle-dee, good thing tweedle-dum isn't-" Zoro groaned as the said miscreant hopped into the room.  
"Miss Kaya and I had the most wonderful time. We picked flowers, read a book together and Merry made us the most delicious picnic basket ever. Look at the lovely dress Miss Kaya has on, isn't it just beautiful"  
"You know sometimes ya could pass for a real pansy Usopp, you got to cut all that gay crap out." Sanji said inhaling deeply from his cigarette. "You always spout nonsense about women, and you never think that is gay!" Usopp said angrily.  
"Well ya, but I am romancing them, not spouting poetic nonsense like you. Oh ya but I have to agree with ya, that dress brings out the color in your eyes Kaya." Kaya just watched the two fight with a smile in her eyes, but they really lit up when Sanji complimented her.  
"Really? Merry and Usopp got it for me, they said it was a just because gift!" Kaya said, then stopped when she saw Nami and Zoro in their awkward position –Nami half under Zoro who had her hands pinned above her head. "Oh my, were we interrupting something?" Before Zoro could say yes she added, "Well I am glad that we did, because you two should not be alone together. I know exactly what that leads too, something dirty that Sanji knows all about it"  
"Sure I do, but believe me these two aren't at that point yet. Hey look like they were tickling each other, not making out." Sanji said plopping on the bed next to Nami. "By the way Usopp I have to give you props for pleasing your lady. So what else have you done to please her?" Sanji smirked.  
"Well I got her earrings and –" "No tweedle-dum I think what Sanji is trying to say is he wants a guys session only talk right now." Zoro muttered. Sanji nodded eagerly as he shooed all three girls out of the room. "You guys have the most rotten timing!" Nami said sourly. "Oh, and what's got your panties in a knot?" Kaya teased. Nami scanned the hallway before pulling Katelyn and Kaya into the room she and Katelyn shared. "Ok, look Zoro and haven't gotten to spend any time together since the twins were born and with all the studies… So when we are finally alone and on the same track, you guys bust in and ruin it ALL!" Nami sighed. "Wow so you guys don't make out all the time, big flippin' deal!" Kaya snapped. "It's not just that Kaya, we haven't gotten to go on dates, hold hands, or even just be near each other. So yeah at the point we were in the mood to make out, but still that's not all of it"  
"I'm sorry I snapped, it's just that I am mega stressed about my relationship as well. Is there anything I can do to help you though"  
"No Kaya, Zoro and I figured we'd beg my sister to let us baby-sit together, that way one of us can watch while the other works you know?" Both girls nodded. "Nami call your sister now, I don't even think you should be watching them!" Kaya said.  
"I promised her that I would help her"  
"If you ask me, your sister needs to stop being so selfish. She and her husband got married a year ago; have these two kids and are still trying to act as if they are in the honeymoon stage! That isn't fair to you or the babies, why do you see those kids more then your sister. Come on Nami you know that isn't right." Katelyn said seriously. "She's right Nami, if she doesn't let you and Zoro work together I think you should tell her that you can't do it anymore." Kaya said, Katelyn sighed knowing that her point still wasn't getting across. –To the guys convo-  
"So Usopp make any headway with Kaya?" Sanji asked. "Headway, what do you mean?" "Have you done anything more then kiss? Usopp geez, and they call me dumb." Luffy grinned.  
"Well we've just kissed and the last time we did that was graduation!" The guys stared at him in disbelief.  
"You really are tweedle-dum." Zoro muttered. "I just don't think that Kaya wants me too ok? I heard her talking to some of her friends and they were making fun of me. And you know what Kaya did? Nothing, not a thing"  
"What other friends are ya talking about? Katelyn and Nami?" Sanji asked. "No just some other girls"  
"Well I think that Kaya does like you a lot. I think you guys should also kiss more like Katelyn and I do!" Luffy laughed like a maniac until a knock sounded at the door. Zoro opened it and a frantic Annie tumbled in, followed by Nami, Kaya and Katelyn. "Oh my god Sanji, where have you been? I looked in your room, called you and paged you! I was so worried!" She said draping herself over a disgruntled Sanji.  
"Annie I told you, this isn't working out. I can't be with you!" He said with a pained expression. "Why are you seeing that little bitch behind my back? She won't put out for Zoro but she will for you huh?" Annie said cruelly. "Enough, Zoro is my boyfriend, I have never slept with Sanji and I don't plan too! And to think of it, now that you are not dating Sanji let's have a poll. Who wants Annie here? Raise your hand if you do." Nami looked around and no one had raised their hand. "So now feel free to Get The Fuck Out!" Nami yelled, pushing a stunned Annie from the room. "Yeah!" Usopp and Luffy cheered. "That was hot!" Zoro chuckled.  
"A little harsh if ya ask me." Sanji said putting out his cigarette. "Hey I didn't see you raise your hand, and she needed a wake up call. All she did was hound you and make nasty comments toward us, it was well deserved." Kaya said sympathetically patting Sanji's shoulder. "Yeah but now I'm the only single one in the group. Dat really sucks ya know?" Sanji sighed. "You know I miss Vie, now that was a great gal. Remember that horrid car trip we took to get her to Alabaster high? Then we met Tony Tony Chopper… I wonder what happened to him? He said he was going to G.M.U"  
"Yeah we should keep an eye out for him. That would be great if we got the whole crew together again it college." Luffy said. "Well on that good note, miss Kaya would you like to take a walk with me?" Usopp asked.  
"Yes of course Usopp." She said as they walked out the door. Katelyn and Luffy looked at each other knowingly and headed out the door.  
"Well lookit here…" Zoro grinned looking at Nami.

-End-  
Ok there is chapter 3, I hope it was long enough? I will try to write more for the next chapter I am already started on it. Also if I am cranking these chaps out a bit slow it is only cuz finals are next week and I have to study ?… Well remember if you don't like something tell me… also is Zoro's dialogue better here?  
Flit: Well –huff- that'll teach Rashger, any way review…I hate being last! 


	5. Aniversary

Ok, thank you all for the nice reviews and I want to add a WOW here. My reviewer tea who was there at the beginning HAS A NAME! So I'd like to say nice to meet you Nancy! And thank you MononokeKitsune for all the patience!

Flitwick: Now that I got my post back I'd like to say we don't own One Piece, but one day Kenshin-Gt will own Zoro, let's just say that boy stamina better work for his libido as well mua-ha-ha-ha-HA!

**Chapter 4 Anniversary**

"So my Marimo, can I kiss you?" Nami asked, straddling Zoro.

"Yes but Nami, Marimo? Come on Sanji calls me that!"

"But what else can I call you?" She laughed.

"You can make up some mushy name…" Zoro said, regretting that he had already said it.

"Like snookie or snuggle-bear?" Nami teased, poking Zoro's nose.

"I guess anything's better than Marimo!" Zoro grumbled, but grinned, underneath his tough persona, he really was a –sigh- snuggle-bear… at least for Nami. Nami stopped his thoughts with a small kiss, goading him to pay attention to her. He happily did so as he switched their positions and spread small kisses along her neck. When Nami turned her head to give him more access she accidentally glanced at the clock.

"Shit, I have class in five minutes!" She said pushing Zoro off of the bed.

"Ow, first you kiss me, and then you throw me off the bed?" Zoro winced.

"Suck it up baby. I'll see you later Ma- snuggle-bear!" Nami laughed as she gave him a quick peck and headed out the door. Zoro sighed as he glanced at his calendar, tomorrow was September 22. Crap, that was his and Nami's 4 month anniversary! He had to find something nice to do, but first maybe he should talk to Bigmouth and Luffy.

-Next Day-

Nami walked out of English 101 and straight into a bouquet of carnations.

"Zoro? What is all this for?" Nami gasped.

"Four months we've been together. I know most guys don't remember but-" Zoro was cut off as Nami Launched herself onto his face.

"Makes you better than most guys!' She said letting Zoro catch his breath.

"Phhshaaw Course I'm better than most guys. Your talking about Roronoa Zoro!" He grinned. "Now git over here, we're going to dinner."

"Zoro this is sweet and all, but I have to baby-sit."

"Naw I took care of that, big mouth and motor mouth are watching them."

"Kaya and Usopp… ok I guess, where are we going?"

"The Baratie." When they arrived they had the dumb luck of getting Sanji as a waiter.

"Oh great, what you guys doing here?" Sanji scowled, still smoking.

"Having dinner shit-cook, shouldn't you be _not _be smoking in a restaurant? No if you would take our orders!"

"I'll do no such thing for you _Marimo_ but for Nami, anything. Cuz I know that you are just trying to rub in the fact that I have no girl. And that is quite rude, leave my restuarant." Sanji said pointedly.

"Yeah right stupid love-cook! And you say your restaurant? Zeff won't even let you cook!"

"That's cuz the shit-geezer is so stupid!"

"ENOUGH!" Nami yelled shaking the table and breaking a breadstick. "Zoro is taking me out for our anniversary. I'd **like **to have a nice quiet evening, so don't force me to get angry Sanji _and _Zoro!" She gave one last death glare before sitting back down and smiling nicely. "ok so I'd like to have…"

After ordering a death-by-chocolate chocolate cake, Zoro turned to Nami with a gleam in his eyes.


	6. Misery and Misundersatnding

Hey I am soooo extremely glad that you liked the last chapter! Anyway this is going to be a bit dark but I hope you like it anyway! Oh and do you think this is tying into the first one?

Flitwick: We don't own one piece but I am solely owned by K-Gt although I have no body… wahhH!

**Chapter 5 Misery and Misunderstanding**

Nami sat on her bed, numbly aware of her room, the fact that it was empty; the fact that she left her window open and a chilly breeze was leaving goose-bumps on her arms. The only thing she could think of was what had happened. And what exactly had happened? The night started out great, then ended in confusion? Tears slid down her face, at least she could talk to Zoro tomorrow, and then everything could be like it was… Katelyn shuffled in later, Kaya had rented her own apartment so she wasn't living on campus. That morning she woke up to,

"Shhh, Nami's here! I know I thought she was going to be gone all night too!" Katelyn said in a fierce whisper. Nami looked up and saw Luffy trying to creep out of the room, unsuccessfully because Katelyn had his pants!

"What is going on?" Nami mumbled.

"Ack she's awake! Hurry Luffy RUN!" Katelyn said as she pushed Luffy out the door and threw his pants at him.

"Katelyn that wasn't so good. Now not only do I know what you and Luffy did, but now our whole dorm does!" Katelyn just shrieked and fell to the floor.

"So was that your and Luffy's first time?" Kate shook her head. "What, you mean you to have… Before!"

"Yeah I mean only a couple, but really we thought that you and Zoro were going to be _busy _all night. So how did it go?" She asked cheerfully. Nami suddenly had flashes of what happened and a cold sick feeling washed over her. It felt like someone had replaced her heart with a ball of ice.

"It… I-I don't know! Oh Katelyn what if he doesn't like me anymore!" Namisaid as she collapsed and started sobbing.

"Nami what happened?" Nami poured out the confusing story then misty eyed looked up at Katelyn. Katelyn said nothing as she dialed a number on the phone, about three minutes later there was a pounding on the door. Kaya burst in and gathered Nami in her arms.

"Oh honey are you ok? I'm sure there is a reason for all of this!"

"K-kaya I don't know, it almost seemed as if he were angry at me after that call. Maybe someone made a lie about me and he believed it?"

"No, I mean I don't know. Hush I am sure that he will call you today ok?" Nami nodded and left to go take a shower.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Katelyn asked.

"I don't know but he better have a damned good reason. I can't believe he would treat Nami that way, he frickin' treasures her! Come on let's try to get to the bottom of this ok?" Kaya and Katelyn hunted down Luffy and Usopp but were surprised to find out that Zoro was gone by the time they both got to the room.

"Did he leave a note Luffy?" kate asked.

"No, his bed wasn't made, he still had the TV on and there was even a sandwich by his bed."

"Was?" Kaya raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah I ate it, it was good!" He smiled. Kaya smacked him on the head, but then explained to the two the seriousness of the situation.

"Why would Zoro do something like that to Nami? He's crazy about her!" Usopp said.

"Exactly that is why we need to find him!" Kaya said as she grabbed katelyns hand and ran off to find Sanji. …**Three Days Later**…

"Kaya what am I supposed to do now? I think that he is trying to tell me that it's over…" nami said sadly.

"Normally I'd disagree, but in this case you might be right. Just think if this is how he acts then maybe it was for the better. He could of _really _hurt you!" kaya said.

"How, other than hitting me and you know he wouldn't do that! Oh come on why do you think he would?" Kaya just shook her head and Katelyn spoke up.

"Well Luffy did tell me that he fought with a Tashigi girl, why wouldn't he fight with you then?"

"That was under a bad situation, we were trying to flee the playground. We were only kids and Tashigi was the Jr. Playground patrol. We were kids! But enough of that, he could never hurt me, and I don't want to think that it's over. I LOVE him ok? I had realized it the day he took me out for the anniversary dinner. He couldn't be that cruel I can't believe it! You know what I am just going to see Mrs. R, she'll know where here son is, I will not give up on him!" Nami yelled before running out the door. It was only about a 10minute bus ride to Zoro's old neighborhood soon she could see his block, then his house, then… She crashed to her knees, it couldn't be! There Zoro was, embracing Vivi, her old best friend! She saw them draw apart and rest their foreheads on each other; he used to do that with her. Turning away she began to run to her dorm, not bothering with the bus this time. So what, had he gotten a call from Vivi and been impatient to go see her. Were they shacked up in his mother's house for these past three days? It had begun to rain, looking at the angry clouds she felt herself float,

"Nami what the hell are you doing!" She realized that she had fallen off a curb and was now lying in the greasy, oily, dirty and not to mention wet street.

"Nami-swan are you ok?" Sanji said putting his groceries down and helping her up. Nami shook her head as the image of Zoro and Vivi embracing wouldn't leave her head. Sanji said nothing as he held her around her waist, grabbed his groceries and turned them to the direction of his dorm room. When they got there he handed her a towel and picked up the phone.

"Hello Katelyn? Nami's over here, she's ok. I'll tell her," He hung up and turned to Nami, "She said you worried her and Kaya, and not to do that again. So, you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Could I maybe tell you tomorrow or something? I feel bad, and dirty. Can I use your shower?"

"Yes of course. You can have the bed if you want to sleep?"

"No, I couldn't or maybe well, could we share? I think I need some company right now."

"Anything for you Nami-chan." Nami nodded as she went to the bathroom. As the hot water coursed down her she cried, letting her tears mix with the water. She wished it were a bath so she could fill it up and drown. Why did it have to be in the moment that she thought she was in love, that her heart could break so? Better to have loved and lost huh, bullshit. She hated love, why did he have to break her so? When she got out of the shower she caught her reflection, maybe her appearance disgusted him?

"Sanji am I, am I homely or ugly or something?"

"Never, why do you ask me such horrid questions? What is wrong with you, did that marimo do something to you?"

"Sanji he and I finally-" Nami collapsed into Sanji's arms and sobbed out the whole story ending with seeing him with Vivi. Sanji's head snapped at that.

"So he has Vivi-chwan too? I have no idea what to say, I can't believe he would do something like that. I mean I know he is stupid, but cruel?" Sanji said in disbelief.

"Can we just go to sleep now?" Sanji nodded as he took off his shirt and looked at Nami.

"You want a shirt to sleep in?"

"No, I think I will sleep in my bra and underwear." She said taking off her shirt and pants. Sanji gaped mouth open, so much that he dropped his cigarette.

"N-Nami what are you trying to do?"

"Seduce you, do you mind?" She smiled as she pushed Sanji on the bed.

"No, I mean yes you are in an emotional state now, you'll just regret it tomorrow and then hate me!"

"I won't, I want to do this, don't you?" Sanji just nodded over and over again, only stopping when Nami kissed him. …**Next Morning**… Nami stretched and looked to the side, she smiled when she saw that Sanji was still sleeping.

"Nami, why are you looking at me?"

"I thought you were asleep."

"Are you ok? Your not sore or anything are you?"

"No, you are more manageable than Zoro is."

"Ouch that wounds a man's pride you know. You could've just said no!" Saji growled and Nami just started laughing. Zoro's ears burned, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, Nami and Sanji talking about what exactly!

"Nami, why, how could you? I don't know… I can't even. And now of all times?" He said as he stared in disbelief at the two who were undoubtedly naked together in bed.

"Oi what are you talking about MARIMO, you have been out fooling around with Vivi and you have the nerve to come in here and demand answers from Nami-swan?"

"Quiet Sanji, what do you mean now of all times?" Nami asked,

"My mom has been in the hospital with cancer, she went into surgery last night and came out all right! But you… why?" Zoro choked out the last part before running form the room. Nami jumped out of bed and started pulling all her clothes on, she gave a sorrowful look to Sanji.

"Don't worry I understand. I will treasure this past night forever. Like you I acted rash, you don't regret anything do you?"

"Sanji I do just slightly, but you know it's just because Zoro hasn't done anything. If I weren't attached you know I wouldn't regret it. Sorry I have to leave but I have to go see him!" Nami cried as she frantically ran after Zoro.

-End-

Wow so how you like that? It is kind of a cliffy but don't worry all will be revealed in the next chapter so stay tuned! Next chapter: **Makeups and Breakups?**

Rashger: I look forward to reading all your wonderful reviews! Please do send them!


	7. Zoro's Tale

OK here is the next chapter!

Oh and thank you for all your nice reviews, I am glad that you like my writing! I am currently working on an original short story, 16pages so far but I am aiming for 25!

Flitwick: We don't own One Piece but I might add that Oda Sama is a GENIUS!

**Chapter 6 Zoro's Tale**

…**Zoro's P.O.V. 3 Days Prior**…

"Are you ready?" Nami nodded, and then the damn phone rang. "Shit, I told Usopp, Luffy, Kaya, Katelyn and Sanji not to call so it's probably important, I'll be right back." Nami nodded and giggled. "Hello, who is this?"

"Is this Roronoa Zoro?"

"Yes, this is him, who is calling?"

"This is the H? Hospital, it's about your mother."

"My mom? But I just talked to her this morning!'

"Yes, she was in here this morning, she has been here for a week. I am calling because we are scheduling a surgery in 2 days."

"A surgery? For what!' Zoro shrieked, no not his mom!

"Breast cancer, we hope that you'll come to support her, have a nice night." Zoro numbly hung up the phone and walked back out to Nami, thank god for Nami. But what was he going to do? He couldn't tell Nami, she was already so stressed no need to out more on her. Zoro's worries seemed to melt as he lay on top of Nami; she was the best thing that could happen to him at this point.

"Zoro have you done this before?"

"No have you?" He said, barely paying attention to what he was saying.

"No, never but I heard that a girl's first time is… well it hurts some."

"Don't worry Nami…" Zoro mumbled as he thrust in, the feeling was incredible, he felt numb as he let it take over. His thoughts swirled and danced like fire in his head, it was his mom! His only family that he had known, he couldn't lose her, no not her! He reached his climax, groaned and rolled off Nami, he still felt numb, cold and detached. What was wrong with him all he had to do was think 'It'll all be ok' but somehow that wasn't enough. Nami got up and asked him a question, "Sounds good" He said without a thought; he reached up to rub his eyes and noticed wetness. Had he been... crying? He hadn't cried since his friend Kuina died that summer and he had only been about ten. He turned over, let his mind blank and fell asleep. The next morning he realized that his mom was in the hospital, what was he doing lying in bed? Quickly he got up and left, the hospital wouldn't let him in the room until 7a.m. so he waited. Finally the nurse told him to follow her. What struck him was the room, it wasn't white, more of a washed out yellow. The curtains looked dirty and there wasn't a single flower in the room. "Ma?" He called.

"Oh Zoro what are you doing here? You weren't supposed to find out!" His mom's voice came from the bed.

"Oh ma, why? You could of told me, I can't believe you have been here all by yourself and not tell me! Ma I love you are you sure your alright?" He said as he felt tears start to fall.

"Honey I am fine, to tell you the truth I am more worried about my romantic life than my actual _life _life, ok?" She smiled as she took his hand, Zoro sighed in relief as he noticed that it was a good firm grip.

"Ma why are you concerned with your romantic life? You and Shanks are just dating aren't you?"

"Well, see before he went off with the crab boat he proposed to me. He said that the crabbing could be dangerous and he wanted me to know that he loves me. I said yes and we agreed to tell you all when he was back, safe. I never worry about him because I know he is a strong guy, plus he has an awesome crew. But now that he's coming back I'm just, well I'm afraid Zoro." His mom clutched her hands to her heart before continuing. "See they told me that I have breast cancer and in two days I go into surgery. Zoro this may sound vain but what if Shanks doesn't want to marry a woman without breasts!" Zoro looked at his mom for a moment, before bursting into laughter, shortly after his mother joined in. Wiping tears from her eyes she asked. "What is so funny?"

"Mom you! I was so worried, and yes I still am but after that! I mean mom Shanks loves you and I am sure he will love you breasts or no breasts…" Zoro mumbled the last part blushing slightly. A doctor and an assistant walked into the room.

"Ms. Roronoa I have to inform you of the operation procedure, warn you of the risks and have you sign these papers."

"Can it wait doctor? I have my son here with me?"

"No, these must be done, and with the surgery coming soon there is no time for later. You are aware that we must remove these cancer lumps that you have. There are four to be exact three in the left and one in the right. The three are of mediumish to small size, the one on the right is rather large. Now when we remove these there is a chance that you will not make it, as in any surgery. Knowing this would you fill out this organ donor sheet. Know this is only a way to make bad things seem as they are not a waste." Zoro was now wide eyed and slightly trembling.

"You stupid doctor! You have the nerve to barge in here, tell my mother that she may die on the table, then ask to give her organs up! You better leave here before I slice you up!" Zoro growled.

"Zoro no, Honey you mustn't get mad at the doctor he-" Zoro's mom doubled over and began coughing, the napkin she held to her mouth began to stain red.

"Mom I thought you said everything was fine!"

"I didn't want to worry you any more."

"Doctor, why is this happening?"

"You mother is getting a strain on her lungs, it will get better once the surgery is preformed. For now bed rest, pain killers and good food is the best we can do for her." The doctor said sadly.

"What about comfort, good ol' human comfort? Who is going to provide that! I'll tell you who, me! I will stay by my mother's side, until she has to go in. Mom please don't protest, I love you ok?" His mom just tearfully nodded and hugged him. The two days passed slowly, the hospital staff allowed him to stay the night with his mother and he only left to grab quick bites to eat, finally the day of the surgery arrived.

"Mr. Roronoa you will have 5 idle hours until your mother is out of surgery and at least three more before you can take her home. I suggest that you go home and clean yourself up so that you will be presentable for a healthy mother." The doctor smiled. Zoro looked at his mom; she wasn't trembling or scared at all.

"You go Zoro, take care of yourself; they will take care of me." Zoro nodded, clasped his mother's hand one last time and turned to leave. He got home and took a shower, peeked into his old room and smiled. His mom had left it alone, entirely, it looked as if someone had rushed in, grabbed a bunch of stuff then left. Which he had, and of course his mom was probably going to make him clean it up, but for now he just closed the door. As the clock ticked away the minutes he became antsy, what if his mom wasn't ok? What would he do, he loved his mom more than anything… well almost anything, but that other preson could not be named, not now not yet. The doorbell rung and Zoro jumped up, who could be calling now? He looked through the peep hole and saw the familiar shiney blue hair he had once known so well.

"Vivi?"

"Awww it's my little sword swinger! How are you Zoro?" She said as she threw her arms around him, when she backed up she noticed the tears falling down. "Zoro are you ok?" He shook his head then sadly told her what had been happening with his mom. As they moved to the living room he looked out the window and noticed that it was starting to rain. It looked as miserable outside as he felt inside.

"Zoro I am sure that your mother is doing just fine, it won't do any good to worry ok?" She said as she hugged him again. He rested his forehead on hers, it was so familiar, just like when he and Nami… he thought as he leaned forward.

"Oh crap Vivi, I am sorry I think that I almost kissed you."

"Why would you have done that?"

"It was just something that reminded me of Nami, sorry." Nami, this was the first time he thought of her in these past days. He felt that when his mom was in such a serious situation he shouldn't be happy. And thinking of Nami always made him happy, in fact he was starting to smile right now!

"Nami, why would it remind you of Nami?"

"Cuz she's my girlfriend and we usually will lean our foreheads together if we are about to kiss!"

"Your girlfriend, have I really been out of the loop that long! No fair you guys are supposed to tell me all this stuff, remember Nakama forever! What about Luffy, Usopp and Sanji do they have girlfriends? And what about Kaya!"

"Well you see-" _ring ring _Zoro gulped as he picked up the phone. "Hello, yes this is him. What my mom is ok!"

-End-

I hope you like this chapter, four pages long! **_Ps:_** I am thinking of writing another Zoro/Nami story about Zoro courting Nami, the rating would be mature, but what do you think? Of course I will not write it until I am done with this!

Rashger: Ok four pages on word, is it long enough or would you like more for the next chapter? Well please review and tell me!


	8. Makeups and Breakups

To all I really don't hate Sanji or Usopp I think they are frickin badass (some less then others –ahem- Usopp –cough, cough- Although since my favs are Zoro then Nami I tend to take their view on things hence the stupid love cook and the big mouth lol! Oh and guys LEMON warning k?

Flitwick: We don't own one piece -This just in Kenshin-Gotenks is one episode 132! In One Piece-

Sanji: There is a greater good, not only do I have Nami san in this fic with me, but I also have Vivi san as well! (Runs off yelling Nami-swaaaan! Vivi-chaaaaawn!)

**Chapter 7 Makeups and Breakups?**

"Zoro is everything ok? What's wrong?" Vivi asked worridly.

"My mom is ok! She's fin but she lost a little more blood than is good so I have to go see her now. I can take you with me, or you can go see the guys?"

"I'll go with you Zoro." Zoro nodded as he grabbed his coat and keys and headed out the door. When he got to the hospital (with armloads of flowers mind you) he smiled, his mom was awake in her hospital bed, she looked pale but beautiful none the less.

"Zoro honey, is that Vivi? I thought you were dating Nami?"

"Ma I am, Vivi came to visit, she stopped by the house to see what the gang was doing!"

"Oh ok then, but I thought Nami would at least come and visit. Why hasn't she come?" Mrs. R frowned.

"Ma, I didn't tell her, I just stayed with you. I actually haven't talked to her in a couple day now. I turned off my cell and everything. Ma, if I thought of Nami I'd get real happy, I didn't think that that would be fair seeing as you were in here and all."

"Zoro don't be foolish! You are my only child, I want you to be happy! And poor Nami, she is probably worried sick about you, if she hasn't already forgotten you that is."

"Forgotten me, what do you mean?"

"Honey love is fickle at your age, she could have thought the silence meant a breakup…" Zoro stopped dead, what if Nami did think that? Especially after their last encounter! "Honey don't look so afraid, I think it would take quite a bi to make Nami leave you. However aside from that you did hear that I lost more blood than I should of right?" Zoro nodded. "Well they want to keep me for another day. So you find Nami, you two make up then come and pick me up tomorrow. And Vivi its so lovely to see you! I hope that you will be staying long and plan to attend Going Merry U?"

"Yes Ms. R, I want to go to G.M.U…"

"Maybe you'll end up caught up in all this college drama along with my son!" She winked.

"Drama?"

"Yeah Luffy's got a girlfriend that he has sworn in as 'nakama' and Usopp and Kaya are dating as well!" Vivi opened her mouth in an 'O' of surprise, Zoro just grinned and ed her from the room.

"We'll go see Kaya first, Nami and Katelyn are usually there." When they arrived at Kaya's apartment she squealed in delight.

"Vivi! Oh my gosh we were just talking about you the other day! But what are you doing with Zoro? Scratch that, how have you been!" After 15minutes of catching up Zoro interrupted,

"Kaya can I ask you a question?"

"No you jerk!' She yelled.

"Um I am sorry for interrupting why do you gotta get so mad?"

"Not for you interrupting idiot. You haven't talked to Nami in 3days! She is really sad and won't listen to us when we tell her to dump you!" Zoro sighed n relief then exploded.

"Why the hell would you tell her to dump me huh? I thought we were friends!"

"Well after not talking to her and hurting her emotionally and physically during sex I just thought it seemed choice." She said matter o factly. Zoro's face went bright red and he failed to get any of the words he wanted to say out. "So Zoro what was this question you needed to ask?"

"Well I wanted to know where Nami is, cuz there are some things I have to explain to her and… I'm sorry look just where is Nami?"

"At Sanji's" Zoro's heart stilled at these words. Surely she wouldn't, no she couldn't she didn't like Sanji as more then a friend, right? " I have to go, please Vivi can you tell Kaya about my mom, you know what I told you at my house? Look Kaya right before Nami and I got uh.. intimate I got a phone call saying my mom was in the hospital, Vivi will tell you the rest ok?" Zoro dashed out of Kaya's apartment and ran the rest of the way to the dorms. When he reached Sanji's dorm he was surprised to see that the door was unlocked. He heard voices from inside the room.

"Nami, why are you looking at me?"

"I thought you were asleep."

"Are you ok? Your not sore or anything are you?"

"No, you are more manageable than Zoro is."

"Ouch that wounds a man's pride you know. You could've just said no!" Saji growled and Nami just started laughing. Zoro's ears burned, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, Nami and Sanji talking about what exactly! He walked into the room and his body and soul felt broken, torn… there was Nami, naked in bed with Sanji!

"Nami, why, how could you? I don't know… I can't even. And now of all times?" He cried.

"Oi what are you talking about MARIMO, you have been out fooling around with Vivi and you have the nerve to come in here and demand answers from Nami-swan?"

"Quiet Sanji, what do you mean now of all times?" Nami asked,

"My mom has been in the hospital with cancer, she went into surgery last night and came out all right! But you… why?" Zoro choked out the last part before running from the room. He ran to his own room which was only a floor up and lay on his bed.

"Zoro, please tell me what happened. All I know is that when we were doing _that _you were distant, and it seemed like you were mad at me. Then everyone was telling me I should just take it as a break up but I didn't listen. I decided to go to your mom's house and ask her where you were, that's when I saw you and Vivi together. You were hugging then you leaned your forehead against hers, like we would do before we, before we…" Nami stopped as tears started to fall.

"Would kiss, I know. But the only reason I did that was because I found out my mom came out of surgery ok. Nami I need to tell you what has happened the past couple of days." He had Nami come over to him so he could hug her and then told her how the whole thing had started. "And I am sorry that you saw me with Vivi like that, I have to admit that I did almost kiss her because that position reminded me of you. I didn't want to think of you while I was with my mom, you know why?" Nami shook her head, 'because every time I would a smile would come on my face. I didn't think that it would be right, to be so happy when mom was in pain…"

"Oh Zoro and then I did that horrible thing, now when you think of me you'll get angry. I wish I hadn't done it. I wish that we didn't have to break up."

"Why do we have to break up? Zoro panicked again.

"Well I cheated on you, isn't that what we are supposed to do? Why is your heart beating so fast?"

"You scared the shit out of me! We don't have to break up cuz of that! I want to be with you Nami, and it is as much my fault as yours. I practically made you cheat on me! Not that I ever want you to do that again but can we well you know… make up?" Nami nodded and hugged Zoro causing him to fall back on the bed. She started to kiss him but Zoro tried to keep his mouth away from hers.

"Zoro what the hell are you doing? I thought you wanted to make up?"

"Yeah but you kissed Sanji and I don't want it to be like I kissed him too!" Nami looked at him tearfully before he said, "Aww fuck it!" Zoro said as his mouth took over Nami's, he rolled them both over on his bed as he tried to remove her shirt. Nami giggled and helped him. Zoro growled slightly when he realized Nami had no bra on.

"Zoro what? Why are you mad now?"

"Not really made I just know that we are going to have to get your under garments from Sanji's room, I won't have him drooling over them screaming Nami-chwaaan!" Nami chuckled at his jealousy; it was so nice to be in Zoro's arms again! Making sure the covers were over them both Zoro took off his shirt and pants as well. Nami took off her pants and closed her eyes.

"What it's not like you haven't seen me before. Or are you remembering the first time. Nami I am so sorry, I promise I will be careful!"

"Zoro shhh, I am just getting ready. I am not worried; I know that you will be more considerate this time. Let's hurry I want to feel good with you!" She smirked causing Zoro to blush. Slowly he pushed in, allowing Nami plenty of time to protest when she voiced none he began to thrust in and out. Nami started making little sounds and he stopped abruptly.

"You ok? I'm sorry!"

"Zoro you baka, it was getting good," she said sheepishly. He chuckled before starting again. Reaching down he tweaked one of Nami's nipples causing her to moan low in her throat. In retaliation she growled and nipped his ear. Then lowered her head and suckled on his chest.

"Nami, oh Nami don't, I don't want to… too fast…" He groaned as his pace got slower.

"Ok I'll stop but go faster Zoro you baka no hentai!" Nami yelled as she clutched at his back desperately. Zoro complied as he increased his speed, sucking on Nami's neck as he did so. As they both reached their climax Nami screamed out Zoro's name, the grudgingly pushed him off of her.

"You know you are heavy… snuggle-bear!" Nami giggled.

"I hate that nickname, but it is better then marimo. And why do I have to be a perverted idiot!"

"Ha, well you're my perverted idiot! You know I think Sanji got mad cuz the only time I made a noise when we well, yeah. I said your name. Do you want me to stop talking about it? Is it hard for you to hear?"

"You know I thought it would be, but all you tell me is how you ended up hurting Sanji more then me, so I am ok about it. You are so warm; I want to stay like this forever. Damn I am tired its like this was like an extreme workout. Hey Nami want to help me workout everyday?" Zoro grinned.

"Oh you perv! You're so dumb!" Nami said as she began to tickle Zoro.

"Oh? What is this that we are walking in on? Hmmm I wonder oh I wonder!" Kaya laughed.

"Aahh!" Zoro yelled as he dove under the covers.

"I'm warning you, if any of you see me naked its $100,000 (it's really in berri but I don't know the conversion).

'Ok, ok our eyes are closed, now put your clothes on and let's go, we have to hurry Luffy says Shanks is here and he's asking about your mom." Kaya said. Nami searched for a bit, but couldn't find her shirt so she took one of Zoro's.

"Ok so Luffy what is this all about? Your dad is back? I thought he'd be another week?"

"Ya, but he and his crew are so good that they did it in no time. He says he really wants to see your mom and is wondering why she isn't answering her phone. Zoro where is your mom?" Luffy asked.

"Damn ok, let me explain the whole situation to him. Nami will tell you guys what happened while I am gone, then let's see what we want to do ok?" Everyone nodded and Zoro headed over to Nami and Katelyn's room. Shanks was seated on the bed and for once he looked worried.

"Zoro, where is your mother? She isn't at her house; she left no notes or messages! I don't know what to do!"

"Well my mom went into the hospital, and went into surgery for breast cancer. You do know what they have to do to get rid of it right?" Shanks shook his head no.

"They have to well… well they cut off their breast. My mom really doesn't want to see you because of the way she looks."

"Nonsense, Roronoa Zoro if you do not take me to see your mother so help me I will beat you into tomorrow!" He glared.

"Ok, ok let's go, we should all go and get mom some flowers and ummm…"

"And an almond joy, your mother's favorite I am sure she is dying for one." Zoro laughed, as he nodded and went to see how the other guys were doing.

"Zoro we have to see your mom NOW!" Luffy screamed.

"Relax, she is ok you know. Just probably a little depressed. But yeah we'll go see her. C'mon hurry!" Zoro grinned as he grabbed Nami and let her ride on his back.

"Ooo Kinky!' Kaya laughed.

"No it reminds me of that time Nami made Zoro carry her to Vivi's house when she hurt her ankle." Usopp said.

"Oh yeah but Zoro was in way worse shape cuz he got in a fight with that Steel boy!" Vivi laughed.

"Oh yeah, hey Nami how about you give me a piggy back ride now!"

"No way you baka, you are waaay heavy! Come on your mom will be happy to see us!" Nami grinned as they piled into cars to get to the hospital. Once arrived Zoro knocked on the door first, to let his mother know that there were visitors. He was shocked to see that his mother was crying.

"Ma, what's wrong are you ok?" He asked.

"Honey, I don't want Shanks to see me like this! I don't even want you to see me like this. I've decided to break up with him when he gets here."

"Mom, your depressed, Shanks is not so superficial that he will stop loving you for a physical flaw!"

"Physical flaw!" Ms R. shrieked as she busrt into tears.

"There is not a physical flaw!" Shanks yelled as he burst into the room. "Charlotte Ann Roronoa I love you no matter what, do you not have faith in me?" He cried.

"I don't have faith in me! I love you Shanks, but what will I do if I can't catch your eye anymore? I know that you will always love me, but I want to look good for you!"

"This is all nonsense. I have only one arm, and you are worried about appearances?"

"But at least you have a fake one, I have nothing, I just don't feel like a woman anymore."

"Ms. R I hate to butt in, but you could always get plastic surgery!" Kaya said.

"Yeah mom, then you will be able to have your perfect wedding - oops!" Zoro clamped his hands over his mouth.

"You two are getting married? Wow that is so great!" Nami said.

"Well we did get engaged before I left to go crabbing."

"But it doesn't matter now, Zoro, Shanks do you realize how much it would cost to get plastic surgery? After paying that I would be surprised if we could have a wedding much less electricity."

"Ms. R I'll get it for you, it'll be my wedding gift to you ok?" Kaya said.

"Kaya I can't and I won't."

"Your right, because I can afford to get my wife anything her heart desires! And if you want plastic surgery and the biggest wedding ever, then that is what you are going to get!"

"Shanks, but how… I mean I know crab fishing is great and all but still!"

"Not just crab fishing! We decided to go where my father Gol. D Roger was last seen, and we found a piece of mast. So we called in harbor patrol and got permission to treasure dive in the area. We found the remains of his ship and since his is presumably dead," He paused and shot Luffy a significant look. "We were allowed to keep all the treasure we found! Honey I am rich, and so are you!" Ms. R. said nothing as she smiled; tears of joy ran down her face.

"Oh Shanks you have so much faith in me, and I had so little in you! You are the best man to ever enter my life!" She paused. "I'm sorry Zoro, I loved your father but he would never… and he never…"

"Mom, it's ok I know dad ran out on us, and times weren't even as hard as they are now… I am glad for you two, do you need some alone time?" They both nodded and the group stepped out into the hall. They all sat in uncomfortable silence until Usopp cleared his throat.

"Kaya, can I talk to you in private?" Usopp asked, when she nodded he started walking down the hall.

"Guys I think this is a good sign, he hasn't ever called me just plain Kaya!" She said excitedly as she ran after him. The group was still silent before Luffy broke into a grin and said.

"Lets all go on a group thing this weekend, we have a lot to celebrate!"

"Like what Luffy?" Nami asked skeptically.

"Come on you all call me dumb! Ok first Ms. R is ok, and she and my dad are getting married! Third you and Zoro got back together and forth Vivi is here! So, you guys want to go or not?"

"Yeah let's go, I know that I have been not so much fun this semester, and I know that Nami has been bogged with babysitting, so I say let's do it. And Nami tell your sister that you have plans for the weekend, they can deal with it for one weekend right?" Nami nodded and everyone smiled relieved that was until Kaya came into view sobbing.

"Kaya, what's wrong?" Nami asked.

"Usopp broke up with me!"

-End-

Ok I think this is a long chapter but of course that is up to you guys to decide… so what do you think? Is it ok? Do you like it, and I have one BIG question… Do you think there should be more lemons or do you think they are getting a little much?

Rashger: Your replies and reviews are anticipated and welcome!


	9. The good, the bad and the?

Ok thank you all for your reviews and I hope you aren't too mad at me about the Kaya Usopp thing… ok go read on! Oh and I wanted to say that I sorely missed reviews from gothiewolfie and monokekitsune! Is something wrong with the fic! Ok and of course THANK YOU tea!

Flitwick: Ik bezit Een Peice niet, I know it counts as a disclaimer.

**Chapter 8 The good, the bad and…?**

"Kaya what do you mean he broke up with you? Your joking right, he's crazy about you!" Nami exclaimed.

"No guys I am serious, he told me that it just wasn't working and that he need some time apart. He is going somewhere for the weekend, without me! What am I going to do? Usopp was the best thing that happened to me!" Kaya was sobbing, "I mean what if he met someone and likes her better then me? I bet that is why he's going away for the weekend, to meet her!"

"Kaya calm down, don't jump to conclusions, me, Katelyn and Vivi will go with you to your apartment. Zoro, you Luffy and Sanji better find out what Usopp is up to or I'll have your heads!" Nami growled.

"What if we don't want to get into it?" Zoro said.

"Hmm let's see, I'll rip your heads off just like I said now gooooo!" Nami turned evil.

"Ok, ok you know if you don't go to hell I'm pushing you down!" Zoro grinned as he ran off.

"Only for you Nami-chwaaaan!" Sanji cooed with hearts in his eyes. They all rushed to Kaya's apartment, when they got inside Vivi gaped in awe.

"Kaya your apartment is so awesome!" She said.

"Don't try to make me happy with petty comments, it won't help! My heart is broken, shattered, stomped on!" Kaya said as she flopped on her designer couch.

"Well what should we do to get your mind off of Usopp?" Katelyn reasoned.

"Nothing, I can't and won't get over Usopp until I know why! Why didn't it work? I never pushed him to do anything; I was content in his company… Ok so I wanted him to kiss me, hold me or something. But I loved that we felt like we didn't' need to rush things."

"What do you mean you wanted him to kiss or hold you? I thought you guys were kissing. At graduation you said that you did!" Nami said as Kate agreed with her.

"Well we did then, and after it was like he got all weird. All he wanted to do were a bunch of little romantic things for me. At first I was ok, but then whenever I tried to kiss him he'd avoid me, change the subject. It's not fair, I want him, I only want Usopp!" Vivi looked at Kaya oddly,

"Why do you like Usopp so much? He used to be your number one admirer when I knew you guys. You never liked him as more then a friend. I think you might even have called him a nuisance. I just don't get it, what changed?" Kaya stared at her wide eyed. Nami shook her head; it was all true Kaya had said that, done that. And for her to be so destroyed over him was a bit out of character.

"You're right, but you forgot the fact that I always was near him. I wanted to hear his silly stories. I loved the way he handled those children that he called his crew. Did you guys know that when I was sick at home, that first time my parents went over seas, he came over everyday after school? He told the biggest lies about what happened while I was at school. Like he told me that in science lab, Luffy was feeding his goldfish genetically enhanced food and it grew as big as the classroom? I think that the only reason I said all those things, is because of what everyone else said. I wanted to be the best, the perfect pretty girl you know? But once I jumped and went out with Usopp I found out how much I really cared for him. So now, when I know exactly how I feel about him, he breaks up with me!' Kaya sobbed.

"And how do you feel about him?" Nami asked quietly.

"I love him Nami, I really love him!"

"I can't see any reason for him breaking up with you, unless he's gay. Do you think he is gay? When you guys used to kiss and stuff did he grab your ass or anything?"

"No, of course not Vivi, you know Usopp he gay, just not gay… Well maybe girls the only two things I think of why he broke up with me are #1 He is seeing someone else! Or #2 He is gay! Ok let's watch a movie, Zoro and Sanji will do exactly what Nami tells them!' Kaya smiled.

'One thing can I ask it?" Vivi said.

"Shoot, Vi chan."

"Is Sanji still in love with you Nami?"

"No, at least I don't think so. I think he does it now just to get on Zoro's nerves."

"Yeah but you two slept together, doesn't that mean something?"

"Well I think it meant we were over. It was ok and it was comfortable. But there was nothing that made me think 'oh yes I want Sanji always and forever' and I think he thought the same as me. You know Sanji is a skirt chaser." Nami chuckled.

"Yeah, I know," Vivi sighed. Kaya looked at Katelyn and Nami, the goons didn't know that Vivi was in love with Sanji!

"You know Vivi chan when you hung out with us, Sanji was truly, madly, deeply head over heels for you! You remember that time when on our way to Alabasta High, Sanji tried to get you to sleep in a sleeping bag with him? He didn't even do that with Nami!"

"Oh yeah, but I bet that was only cuz Nami would have hit him or something!" Vivi laughed.

"No, I think that Sanji had a real big crush on you. He didn't even flirt as hard with me after you left. I think he got all depressed. Hey Vivi are you thinking of going here when you graduate?" Nami asked.

"Yeah I want to go to school with you guys. I applied and got in, that is why I came, but for some reason I thought that you guys would still be at home. And I ran into Zoro and… Well anyway, yes I want to go here!"

"Oh Vivi that is so great, do you think that you are going to want to stay in the dorms, or do you want to stay in an apartment with me Nami and Kate?"

"With you guys! Who would want to stay in a dorm if they had a chance to have an awesome apartment like this!" Vivi cheered. Kaya shot Nami a 'look' but then turned to everyone.

"Thank you guys for making me feel better, and for letting me talk. Now let's watch a comedy or a horror, I could only watch that. Romance would be too hurtful." They all nodded in agreement as they popped in Hostel. –Guys-

"Damn how many places could Usopp have to hide?" Zoro cursed.

"He is an expert a running away. I am just surprised that he would run away from Kaya." Sanji said, exhaling a long drag from his lips.

"How can you run and smoke?" A voice said from the corner.

"Usopp, ha Usopp we found you!" Luffy laughed as he tackled the boy to the ground.

"Luffy leave me alone, why are you guys looking for me anyway?"

"Nami told us too." Zoro said,

"So, what for?"

"Usopp even I am not that stupid, you know we were sent here to find out why you dumped Kaya."

"That is none of your business!" Usopp crossed his arms.

"Oh, I get it, it is the only reason you would dump Kaya…" Zoro said.

"What, you found out, how could you know!"

"Damn Usopp the only sane reason would be that you are gay! Duh, don't worry we will all never stop being your friends!" Zoro said patting him on the back.

"What, I am not gay! You guys don't know me at all!"

"Not true Usopp, I know the real reason you dumped Kaya." Lufy said solemnly. Everyne stared at Luffy waiting for him to continue. "You think that you are not good wnough for her." Usopp gaped open mouthed.

"Luffy you are so wrong, why would I dump her if that was true? She would've dumped me first!" Usopp yelled.

"Wait, now that I think about it you were worried about what Kaya's friends said." Sanji said thoughtfully.

"Yeah and you have just been treating her like a goddess for the last couple months, I mean Kaya's great but she's not perfect!" Zoro said.

"Usopp don' act llike we're stupid. We're your Nakama. We know you and how you feel, even if you do lie a lot!" Luffy said as he pushed Usopp towards his, Zoro and Usopps's room.

"Can't you guys understand that I don't want to talk about this then?"

"Nope, plus we have hellfire cats that will be mad if we don't get down to the bottom of this! You better not have caused them reason to vent about us!" Zoro bit out.

"You guys all have problems, Usopp doesn't think much about his self, Sanji doesn't want to commit and Zoro's too wrapped up in feeling bad for himself he doesn't open his eyes and look around. Katelyn and I talk when we think there is a problem. That is what you and Zoro need to do Usopp. And Sanji, don't act like your pity party number 2, we all know that you can get a girlfriend. You act like we don't know that you had Annie around treating us all like shit because you feel bad about yourself. But you know what I have a solution. Yes me, Luffy the one who acts all crazy and like he doesn't know anything. Me, I have a solution." The three boys were too speechless at first to do anything but stare at Luffy. Finally Sanji cleared his throat.

"Wow, Luffy I'm sorry that,"

"Come on Sanji we are not the girls. You can't really apologize to your guy friends! Just tell me that you want to know the solution and I will tell you."

"We wanna know ok!" Zoro laughed, relieved that it wasn't going to be an I'm-so-sorry girly sob fest.

"Ok think what your girl wants the most from you. Sanji don't interrupt, you have a girl whether you know it or not," Luffy said as Sanji had opened his mouth to object. "Now once you have that one thing, and Usopp it doesn't have to be an item you buy. We are going to meet them at the park where we used to pretend to look for One Piece, ok?" The guys nodded. "And Usopp you are going to take miss Kaya's hand lead her away, give her the thing she wants most and you Zoro. You are going to do the same. I know what she did was bad, but get it out of your head ok? Sanji has been chasing Nami forever, you know they needed that out of their systems."

"Luffy I am not pissed about that anymore!" Zoro defended.

"Maybe not pissed Mr. Interupter, but you are worried. I know all of you, what do you think I do when I daydream?"

"I always thought that you made up adventures looking for your grandpa's One Piece…" Usopp mumbled.

"Ok, so you got me there!" Luffy laughed. "But I do also think of my friends. Hey I wouldn't be the same Monkey D. Luffy if I didn't have you guys! And Sanji guess what, the girl of your dreams, that you replaced Nami with, is going to be at the park too! So I suggest you drop all that, I-am-a-drop-dead-gorgeous-romantic stuff and be true, cuz that is just how Vivi chan likes you!" Zoro and Usopp turned to Sanji with wide eyed expression,

"What?" Sanji shrugged, then turned to Luffy, "So you think I am drop dead gorgeous huh? Want me to take you on a date?"

"You know I didn't mean it like that. So what do you guys say? You want to do this?"

"I'm in" Zoro yawned.

"Yeah me too… I guess." Usopp shrugged.

"I got nothing better to do," Sanji mumbled.

"Oh yeah, you know it's great to see you all so enthusiastic! No, no, no!" Luffy yelled as he banged Sanji and Zoro's heads together, then smacked Usopp in the back of the head. "Let's try this again. Are you all ready to do this?"

"Yes!" The three shouted grinning… Good ol' Luffy.

-End-

Ok I know that was shorter, but that's only cuz I want to make the next one long! So do you think there should be a lemon or two in the next chapter…? I am still debating. Of course there will be no lemon with Sanji/Vivi not just yet cuz they are not dating and we have upstanding pirates here (what an oxymoron ne?). N-E ways Luffy was all cool this chappie, but there is always trouble in paradise!

Rashger: Review, ask questions, make suggestions! We love youand want to here from you** _pweez?_**


	10. Calm Before the Storm

I am so glad that you guys liked the last chapter. I love writing about One Piece; I am so sorry that it has taken me this long to update. Writers block and the Sims 2 open for business are to blame! But I bit the bullet and I hope this is long enough for you!

Flitwick: We don't own One piece, but k-gt wishes she owned Zoro and that sexy bod!

K-gt: Flitwick I am going to kill you! We also do not own Fabreeze or That 70's Show!

**Chapter 9 Calm Before the Storm**

The girls sighed; it had been four days since they saw their boyfriends, for Vivi crush. Luffy had called and said that all the guys would meet them at the park on Saturday at ten a.m.

"You don't think that they all want to break up with us, do you?" Nami asked.

"Why would Luffy want to break up with me? Our relationship is just fine." Katelyn said.

"Yeah you are lucky Kate-chan, you have a good boyfriend."

"Not only that, but I am a good girlfriend. Being in a relationship is not the easiest thing in the world you know. If we think that there is a problem we talk. You guys squirm and get all sad without talking it out. I mean I guess your situation was a bit off. But I would've waited for Luffy instead of jumping to conclusion…" Katelyn winced and looked at the girls, "I'm sorry are you guys mad?"

"Surprisingly no, kidding! You are our friend Kate-chan, we like to hear what you have to say and you are right. Maybe if I had taken the time to talk to Usopp he wouldn't have broken up with me. What do you think Nami?"

"You're right; I think we were too wrapped up in our own problems to see that our boyfriends might have been hurting too. But Katelyn you are right and we have to fix everything! We will not let them break up with us at the park!" Nami said. Meanwhile Zoro, Usopp and Sanji were running all around town trying to find something that would make their girls happy. Finally on Saturday at 10a.m. everyone was at the park.

"Katelyn!" Luffy said running to the said girl.

"Luffy did you get me exactly what I wanted?" She said as she kissed him on the nose.

"Pretty close, it's all up to them now." He winked as he looked at the group. Usopp was standing in place rubbing his arm and scuffing his shoe into the dirt. Kaya looked like she wanted to run to him, but was too afraid to do so. Zoro on the other hand had crept up behind Nami and picked he up, they were currently making out. Finally Luffy stormed over to Usopp and pushed him in the direction of Kaya. Kaya saw this and turned tearful.

"Usopp, if you don't want to talk to me I understand, but I do really want to talk to you!"

"Kaya, I do want to talk to you. I need to talk to you! Can we go somewhere private?" Kaya nodded happily as she held out her hand. Usopp took it and they went into a clearing. "Kaya I am sorry that I dumped you suddenly and like that. The truth is I never wanted to be without you! I just thought that I wasn't good enough."

"Usopp it's my fault that you thought things like that! I was mean to you before like in the beginning of high school and in middle school. Oh no Usopp did you hear what Katie and Lea where saying about you?" Usopp nodded. "And I bet you didn't even listen for the whole time! I told those bitches off! I said who the fuck cares what they think, I am dating you not them! And I told them I was perfectly happy. But Usopp I was lying when I told them that."

"What, what do you mean Kaya?"

"I wasn't happy; you were showering me with gifts and spending all your time with me but… Usopp you never kissed me, we never cuddled, and it felt like you weren't attracted to me!" Kaya said as she buried her head in his shirt.

"Kaya, I never wanted you to feel that way. I just was afraid, it seems so stupid now. Kaya, I love you and I hope that you will be my girlfriend again. And I have this, to convince you. I made it myself." Usopp held out a book that was made with Kaya's old blanket, the patch work was amazingly done. The title read 'Usopp's Fables' "Open it Kaya, it's some of the stories I used to tell you when you got sick. I wanted you to have them so where ever you went you wouldn't feel lonely." Kaya looked at him speechless before pulling him forward into a bewildering kiss. Usopp slowly wrapped his arms around her and melted into it.

–Sanji and Vivi-

"Sanji why did you invite me to come? Look Usopp and Kaya are going to that secluded area to talk and now Zoro and Nami are leaving too. So why do you and I need to be here?"

"Why not?"

"Well let's see this is all about lovers consoling each other. And we don't fit that category."

"We could you know." Sanji said casually, snubbing out his cigarette.

"How?" Vivi felt hope creep into her chest, was Sanji serious?

"Vivi I have to tell you, I like you a lot! I have never stopped thinking of you. I chased after Nami so hard because you weren't there. Now that you are here, I just wanted to tell you that. Even if you decide that you don't want to go to G.M.U."

"Sanji I want to go to G.M.U. that is why I came up here. To talk to the office staff and tell all of you guys! I like Arabasta High but I missed you guys so much!" Vivi said as she hugged him tightly.

"Vivi swan, I talked to the others and we all agreed that we should do this. We planned it for a while, but now that you are going to come to school with us it will be even better and that brings me to the present I got for you." Sanji said holding out a card. Vivi took it and read the coupon that fell out.

"This is redeemable for one tattoo covering your forearm?"

"We are finally getting those Nakama tattoos that we designed back when we were kids! We are all going to get them!" Sanji said excitedly.

"And you all still want me to have one? Even though I barely kept in touch?"

"Of course we do! Once Nakama always Nakama. And about you going to GMU, do you think you'd consider dating me Vivi-swan?"

"Consider it? Sanji I have been waiting for you to ask me forever! But you know that I still have a year at Arabasta, do you care?"

"No, either I'll visit you or Vise versa, you have to go back in a couple of days don't you?"

"Ya, but we can spend them together. Wow my friends will all be so jealous when they hear I am dating a college guy!"

"Your friends are all in college!"

"Yeah all my best friends are here, but I still have high school friends you know! Sanji, I am going to kiss you!" She said, and you know what? Sanji didn't swoon!

–Zoro and Nami-

Nami saw Usopp lead Kaya away, and Vivi and Sanji were over by the picnic table, she felt a tug on her sleeve. Zoro grinned and motioned to the secluded area to the left. When they got to the spot Zoro spread a blanket and they sat down.

"Zoro do you think we can talk too? I mean I know that you want to make out or something but I think that we still should talk?"

"No, your right. I want to talk to. I feel like we are not fully being ourselves. Senior year was different, I mean you actually liked having Sanji and I for company. You know instead of yelling at us to do everything?" Zoro chuckled. Nami joined in,

"I know I was so bossy! But I think that is because I hadn't discovered you two were you know, dateable guys!"

"Yeah I know what you mean. I was so shocked once I found out there was more to life than just sleeping and training. But did you know that now, for you I'd give up training _and _sleeping?" Nami laughed and threw her arms around Zoro.

"You are such a romantic you cad!"

"Nami, I also have a confession."

"Shoot," Nami eyed him suspiciously.

"No, it's nothing bad; just I liked someone before you."

"What, really who was it? You never told any of us!"

"Yeah, if I did you guys might have torn me to shreds! Do you remember when we had to go against Marine high? In the final games for football in 2003?"

"Yeah our junior year, why?"

"Ok, so there was the team captain, Smoker? And his cousin was assistant manager? Well I had liked Tashigi. I saw her playing football with her cousin once. But also that day after the game I saw her fencing. She was awesome and I just liked her because of that." Nami leaned her forehead against Zoro's and smiled before saying,

"Zoro, you said liked right? What would I have to worry about then?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing!" Zoro kissed her squarely on the mouth, "and before I forget whilst we are in a passionately mad make out session. I got something for you!"

"What, Zoro you didn't have to, why?" She raised her eyebrow.

"To show you exactly how much you mean to me Nami. Here it is!' Zoro held out a semi ratty t-shirt tied with a ribbon. Nami took the parcel and began to strip it of its ribbon. "Careful with that string, it has your second gift, but first look at the t-shirt."

'Zoro, this is your favorite Led Zeppelin T-shirt! It's the exact same one as Hyde gave Jackie on that 70s show! I wanted it when we saw that episode but you were all like "Nami, why the hell would I give you my favorite t-shirt? Are you crazy!'"

"Hey I wasn't going out with you then!"

"I know I know! Now can I see that ribbon, I want to see what else you got me." Zoro hid the 2nd part behind his back.

"Ribbon, what ribbon? All I have here is a string!'

"Zoro that is a ribbon! Come on give it here!" Nami cried jumping on him so that he fell backwards and she landed in between his legs, with a cry of victory she grabbed the ribbon and looked at the end of it.

"Oh my gosh, a ring? This is expensive too! It's silver and is this a… emerald? Zoro that is my favorite stone!"

"I thought it would be, since you like green so much. Here let me put it on your finger. It's a promise ring." Nami watched as Zoro slid it on her finger; He then pulled her into a close hug.

"Zoro you are an idiot! You stole both your ideas for presents from That 70s show! But," She kissed him on the cheek, "It was uber romantic anyway! You think we could get some alone time in your room tonight?" Nami grinned suggestively.

"Maybe if we leave right now!"

"Zoro you horn ball why would you say something like that?" She said smacking him on the head.

"Ow, because maybe if we go now and come back they won't notice that we left!"

"You're right, ok let's sneak off real quick." Nami ran towards her car.

"Holy hell, look who just ran off! I hope they are coming back soon! We are going to go see a movie and then… wait what are we going to do after the movie?"

"I'm sure we can think of something!" Luffy said smiling at Kate.

"You are a pervert Monkey D. Luffy, plus what you have in mind is not a group activity!" She scolded.

"Right I guess we could all have dinner together, as long as it's somewhere with lots of MEAT!" Luffy said drooling at the thought. Meanwhile Zoro and Nami had arrived at his room.

"So Nami what should we do, being all alooone and all?" He grinned.

"Stop saying that, all alooone! Yeah soon you'll be alone." Nami mocked as she started towards the door.

"No, you're bluffing, come on my bed is made _and _clean!" Zoro said picking up Nami and setting her on it.

"Well I do declare, made _and _clean! Such romantic words sweep me off my feet!" Nami pretended to swoon.

"Come on you know it's romantic!" He paused and grinned, "It even smells like-"

"My Fabreeze! Did you steal it? Zoro I have been looking for that!" She said hitting him with his pillow.

"I've had it for like two weeks now, we haven't gotten to spend much time together and this way I could always have something that reminded me of you." Zoro said not meeting Nami's Eyes. Nami softened, the fathead thought clean sheets was romantic, and then didn't know when he was actually being so. She tilted his head up and kissed him softly.

"You are so incredible Roronoa Zoro. Not to mention –kiss- so –kiss- Hot! You have no idea." Zoro pushed her so she lay flat on her back, Nami whispered, "We have to make this quick remember? The others will know we are gone."

"Aww our third time has to be a quickie?"

"Zoro please tell me you are not going to keep count!"

"…" Zoro mumbled, crossing his fingers behind his back.

"Whatever, just pull down my pants and stuff ok?" Nami whispered in his ear as she unbuttoned, unzipped and removed Zoro's pants. "Condoms in your drawer?"

"Yeah," Zoro panted, he was having a hard time with Nami's belt. Nami grew impatient and took everything off herself. A smile lit up Zoro's face and he started to remove her shirt.

"No, we are doing this fast remember?"

"But… I like those!" Zoro argued.

"Next time, you're ready enough anyway." Nami said as she pulled his rock hard member out from the confines of his boxers. Zoro groaned,

"I don't get to take them off?"

"Look Zoro, if you want to do this then let's do this! Got it!" Zoro nodded quickly before attacking her neck in a frenzy of kisses.

"You are way sexy when you get all demanding like that!' He chuckled. "It makes me want to scream 'Go to Hell' but you know I'd jump right in after you!"

"Less talk more action," Nami laughed, "Really Zoro you know how embarrassed I will be if the guys notice we are gone? Not to mention how dead you'll be, especially if you don't _start _something now!"

"Then put it on me," Zoro grinned as he watched Nami's face flush.

"What, no way, you have hands do it yourself! Are you frickin kidding me?"

"No, I want to feel your hands on me, and then I promise I'll give you all I got!"

"Like it's even that much…" Nami muttered under her breath,

"WHAT!"

"Just kidding you crazy, sexy bastard," Nami grumbled as she slid the condom on Zoro. He pushed her back onto the pillows and grabbed her legs so that they rested on his hips. He bit down on his knuckles before thrusting in.

"Yes, Zoro," Nami whispered so soft Zoro barely heard. He sucked on the spot below her ear, taking his time to thrust slowly. "Roronoa Zoro you bastard, you better move faster or- I- will- kill- you!" She hissed, both in annoyance and pleasure.

"Fine, you asked for it!' Zoro sat up so that he was on his knees and Nami's back was arched, he grabbed her waist and used this position to thrust in fast. Nami could barely speak with all the sensations hitting her at once. Zoro growled before bringing her up so that she sat on his thighs, this way he could attack her mouth while attacking her lower regions.

"Uh, I can't… I…" Nami whimpered as she buried her head in his shoulder.

"Me too," Zoro gasped as the feeling hit him, "Nami!"

"Zoro!" They both cried before collapsing back on the bed.

"Maybe one day we'll be able to last longer then five minutes…" Zoro chuckled.

"Well it's a good thing we are just beginners now! I think I can't even walk!"

"Was it that good?" Zoro grinned.

"Yes," Nami blushed, "But you were rough you know, I think I am going to be sore!" Zoro looked sad as he said,

"I'm sorry you just said you wanted to go fast and with you demanding and stuff I guess I went too far huh?"

"No its fine, like you said I asked for it… but anyways get on your clothes hurry let's go!" Five minutes later they were back at the park, Zoro was still complaining,

"I wish you would've let me hold you for like a minute after we finished!"

"Why, you got to have sex, you should be happy." Nami stated.

"I am happy that we did it, but when we do it all fast it just doesn't feel right. You are my girlfriend and a quickie makes it feel like a fling." He pouted.

"Zoro you have to be the weirdest guy ever, look we'll have sex right sometime later. I baby-sit tonight are you coming with?" Zoro was still frowning but he nodded. Everyone was waiting patiently by the picnic spot when they got there. Beet red Zoro and Nami were relieved that no one said anything, until,

"So what, they change the time limit for quickies?" Sanji grinned blowing out smoke. Vivi smacked him on the head she smiled; quickly her face went into panic mode.

"You guys did make sure to use protection right?" Nami was now crimson and began to wobble a bit. "Oh no you didn't use any did you? Well there's a morning after pill you can take or abortion or if you carry it to term there is always adoption! Don't worry Nami you don't have to choose anything right away... unless it's the morning after pill then you have to choose now!' Vivi frantically walked over to them. Zoro became angry and said,

"Now wait a-"

"Vivi honey Zoro and Nami are very smart, I'm sure they know what to do. Plus their business isn't our business now is it?"

"Yeah you are right Kaya, I am sorry guys… but could you just tell me if you used it or not? I'm all worried now!"

"We did ok geez!' Zoro scowled.

"Ha-ha you know you guys would make the cutest baby! And you should name it carrot, cuz Nami has that beautiful orange hair and Zoro has that scruffy green color!" Kaya laughed.

"No remember Zoro's hair is green like marimo!" Usopp butted in. Zoro gritted his teeth and balled his fist.

"Now, now don't get too angry to take the attention off you a moment," Kaya cleared her throat. ""Luffy if you would remove your hand from Kate's shirt, and Kate if you would remove your hand from _within _Luffy's pants, we could all go to the movie!"

"My hand wasn't in his pants!"

"Yet!" Usopp laughed while Luffy sat there grinning with his hand behind his head.

"Well I guess you caught us! Let's go, Yosh!" Luffy said as he bounded over to the car.

"Hey wait what are we going to do after the movie?" Vivi asked.

"Group orgy you guys in?" Luffy said.

"What!" They all chorused.

"It was Kate's idea, she asked what we should do, I suggested sex, and then she said it had to be a group thing!' He laughed.

"LUFFY you know that is not what I meant!" Katelyn said chasing after him.

"Do you think it's safe to ask what we really are going to do?" Sanji questioned.

"We are eating dinner together, now get over here LUFFY!" Katelyn screamed. The crew laughed as they all piled into the cars. They saw 'The Omen'. The girls and Usopp seemed scared. On the way out they happened to bump into an old friend.

"CHOPPER!" Luffy screamed as he tackled the boy.

"Ow, Luffy is that you?"

"Who else would scream your name and jump on you?" Zoro grinned.

"Where have you been, what are you doing here! Are you going to G.M.U? Are you staying in the dorms? Where do you live, what do you mmpf" Luffy was cut short by Sanji covering his mouth.

"One question at a time, he can't answer all those. Now pick one and ask him, ok?" Luffy nodded and sat down. "What are you doing now?"

"Thinking which one I should ask first."

"You idiot! Chopper do you go to G.M.U?" Zoro asked.

"Yes, I'm studying to be a doctor. I don't live in the dorms though. I live with Dr. Kureha; she teaches me and helps me study."

"The old hag? That lady is scary, but I can never thank her enough for helping Nami when she got sick." Sanji said.

"Oh yeah that was on the way to Arabasta, Nami I can't believe you went around in a bikini top when we were in that forest!" Vivi scolded.

"It was hot! Anyway Chopper do you want to have dinner with us? We were thinking about looking for you since we found Vivi. We're even going to get Nakama tattoos, you in?"

"You guys haven't seen me for like a year, and you still want to do all this with me?"

"Once Nakama always Nakama, right Sanji?" Vivi winked,

"Of course, plus there is a lot of catching up to do. We missed you buddy." Sanji inhaled a drag.

"I got it! Are you going to G.M.U?" Luffy said jumping up.

"We already asked that question Luffy." Nami said.

"Well what did he say? Chopper what did you say?"

"I said yes, and I live with Dr. Kureha.

"Wow the old hag who helped Nami! Did you get new Nakama to replace us?" Luffy asked suspiciously.

"No! I studied real hard to get into college the same time as you guys! I didn't have time for new friends and nobody is as great as you guys!"

"Yosh! I thought so!" Luffy grinned,

"The truth is that I thought about you guys a lot, especially when I saw Zoro at the hospital. I was interning there, I didn't want to disturb you. You looked so sad. The doctor let me help him with your mom; I double checked every chart that was hers. I am glad she's ok."

"Thanks Chopper I think I might have seen you. But I thought my grief stricken mind was playing tricks."

"Hey Chopper look at this that Usopp made for me, it's a lot of his tales!"

"Wow can I read it; your stories are so cool!" Chopper grinned.

"Of course, Captain Usopp would never keep such great stories from an admiring fan!"

"We settled this Luffy was always captain, you are like second mate or something." Nami said.

"What, why am I not at least 1st mate?"

"Cuz I am, I'm a better fighter."

"Oi Marimo I am just as good as a fighter, why am I not first mate?"

"You were the cook if I do recall, Mr. Prince…" They all gasped as they turned around and saw… Robin!

-End-

Ok so how was that, I stayed up until 3:30am to get this to you! And again I am sorry. Ok question for Tea, and other readers that read ZT1, do you think it is ok that I am adding stuff like they played pirates when they were little? Cuz I remember that I said 'what if we were born way back in time' 'Like when there were pirates' as a dialogue between Nami and Zoro so is it ok? Also the story is going to zoom in on Luffy a bit will that work?

Rashger: **Review**s are welcome and helpful!


	11. We've Been Hit!

Thank you for your reviews, I know I haven't updated. Well I am sorry that this took so long, I started this semester at college, and then of course there were the parties. And parties and parties and parties! Then I got sick and was in the hospital for five days… the flu. So here it is and **Tea** I am **sorry**!

Flitwick: We do not own One Piece!

**Chapter 10 We've Been Hit!**

"Robin?" Luffy questioned, his world was spinning but for one focal point, Robin. She was just as enchanting as before, her shiny black hair pulled him in, like an abyss, her deep blue eyes drowned him.

"Ah captain, am I still part of your crew?" She winked. Luffy stood speechless and Sanji butted in,

"But of course Mellorine! My heart is going to burst with the sight of these three lovely ladies!!!" Sanji cooed with hearts in his eyes. Vivi smacked him and sent him a death glare. "But of course no one is lovelier than my Vivi swaaan!"

"Robin you are just in time, we are going to dinner would you like to join?" Nami asked.

"Only if my captain says it is ok?" She said still gazing at Luffy.

"Um, yeah yes you can eat with us." Luffy said, strangely enough his smile was gone and his face had a more serious look. Zoro gulped, remembering that Luffy had a crush on Robin when they were freshman and she was a senior. Even though she was three years their senior she would always call them by their pirate titles. Luffy's of course was 'Captain'.

"Well let's say we make our way to the food ya? Oh and Robin by the way, this is Katelyn, Luffy's girlfriend." Zoro said, Katelyn looked at him gratefully.

"Girlfriend, captain I thought you didn't date?"

"Well I met Katelyn in class and she and I well… We went to prom together and it went from there." Luffy said awkwardly. "But let's go eat, I'm starving!" He grinned getting back into his lost persona. They all trooped over to a small restaurant that was owned by Zeff Red Shoes.

"You would think the old geezer would at least let me run this restaurant, but instead he let Patty and Carne run it!" Sanji complained.

"Well maybe if you stopped calling the head cook 'geezer' you'd get to do something other than be a waiter. Now what'll ye scumbags be having today? Oh I guess I need to seat ye too? How many is that eight?" Patty seated them in a gigantic booth towards the back of the store. "Just to let you know, Carne and I are going to be your cooks!" He smiled.

"Yikes I hope we don't get bad food!" Katelyn said.

"Of course we won't there is no worse crime to chefs of the Baratie then wasting food!" Sanji spit out.

"Calm down Sanji, she wasn't there when you joined up with us remember? She hasn't even met Gin." Zoro said. Katelyn said nothing as she looked at her lap.

"Well Patty, I'll have the chef's choice and so will Zoro…" Nami said thrusting the two menus towards Patty.

"Ah good choice ye scumbags picked and the rest of ya?" Patty asked, Robin looked over at Nami,

"Why are you ordering for Zoro? Have you really started to be that bossy Miss Navigator?" She chuckled.

"No, I mean… Zoro do you think that I am bossy? That is what you wanted to eat now isn't it?" Nami looked at him worried.

"No, that was what I wanted; I think Robin just wants to know why you are ordering for me in the first place, right?" Robin nodded.

"Oh well Zoro and I have been dating for sometime now, well a couple months." Robin raised her eyebrow at this, "Kaya and Usopp are going out too!" She blurted feeling much like a child. Robin started laughing, and Luffy's gaze traveled to her face. He had a slight blush and Katelyn noticed it.

"You know what guys? I have an early day tomorrow, and I haven't finished my paper. So it looks like I will have to go, it was nice meeting you Chopper and Robin!' Kate said as she got up from the table and left.

"Pity she didn't want to stay. Why little doctor you haven't said a word, is something wrong?"

"No, it's just been so long and I've missed you guys a lot! I am glad that we finally met up with each other again!" Zoro looked at the kid affectionately, not only was Chopper younger then them, but he had also graduated before them. Chopper was 16; he graduated when he was 15, a year before them. Zoro remembered how he had played the role of older brother to Chopper. The kid was still cute as heck, short about 5", light brown hair and the biggest brown eyes, Zoro chuckled; this guy would never stop looking like a kid.

"We're glad we ran into you too buddy. Next time call let us know you are alive!' Zoro laughed.

"I know I tried but Dr. Kureha wouldn't let me use the phone, she wanted me to study really hard. But she can't watch me here!" He grinned.

"We don't want the doctor to get mad at us if you don't study, are you sure it's okay to hang out Chopper?" Nami asked.

"I'm sure if I do well in my studies, she'll have no reason to get mad at me. So you and Zoro are dating! That's great, and Usopp and Kaya too, I am really happy for you guys."

"Ahem, scumbags I have been waiting for ye to order." Patty grunted, yet they all could tell that he had been listening to them too.

"Ah right, sorry I'll have the grilled Salmon, Patty and my Vivi swaaan, will have the angel hair pasta with pignoli."

"I'll have the Harira and a side of salad." Robin said.

"Oh guys I am sorry I can't stay for dinner, but here's my number call me between 5 and 7 pm, and we can arrange to hang out ok?" Chopper said as he scribbled down a number.

"Ok, bye Chopper!!!"

"I'll have all the meat… and Katelyn will have, wait where did Katelyn go?" Luffy said looking around wildly.

"You mean you didn't even notice when your girlfriend left? What kind of man are you!" Nami demanded.

"I was just concentrating on something else. You know what Patty? I have to cancel my order. You guys I am sorry I will have to talk to you later, I need to find Kate." Luffy said sadly as he moved to get up.

"That is a tragedy, I will miss you my captain. Here is my number; I want you to call me later ok?" Robin said as she handed him a slip of paper. Luffy took it and nodded, then turned and ran in some odd direction.

"You know, Katelyn and Luffy were very happy in their relationship." Kaya said looking at Robin.

"And what does that have to do with me, kyojakuji?"

"Robin just don't play around with Luffy ok? You know that he likes you, since high school remember?" Nami said as she played with Zoro's hair. Robin said nothing as she sipped her water waiting for her food, five minutes passed and she got up.

"I have to leave; here this will cover my meal and some for the tip, bye bye." Nami looked up startled; Robin had gone out suddenly chasing a shirtless man with a tattoo on his back.

"That guy…" She trailed off

"Hmmm He kind of looks suspicious. We'd better stay away from him and just let Robin do whatever." Zoro shrugged as he took a sip of pop. Nami sighed and looked around the table.

"Hey guys it looks like we got a double date going here. Wait what should we do with Kaya's food?"

"Bag it, take it to the dorm or something, you know the food in the café tastes like poo!" Kaya giggled.

"Good idea." Nami smiled as she turned back to Zoro. "Kaya, you going to take Usopp with you to your apartment?" Nami asked as she kissed Zoro behind his ear, making him shiver.

"Hmm ya I guess we could go watch a movie or something…" She trailed off, looking at Usopp closely.

"Hey, how about we make it a double date movie night?" Usopp said nervously.

"No thanks!" Zoro squeaked as Nami nipped him.

"I think it is a good idea, so that what we are going to do. Zoro you can pick the movie when we get to Kaya's house. Hey let's make it a sleepover, any objections?" Usopp waited two seconds before saying. "Then it's settled. We are going to have fun!" Usopp cheered. Sanji scowled, while Vivi smiled and held his hand. Zoro groaned and muttered under his breath while Kaya held a level gaze directed at Usopp. Usopp acted as if no one was glaring daggers at him and began to sing his 'Praise Usopp' song.

Luffy ran all the way to Katelyn's room, who knows why he decided to leave his car in the restaurant parking lot. He pounded frantically at her door.

"What, Nami geez did you forget your key again!" Kate yelled irritably from inside. When she yanked open the door, Luffy was there.

"Why did you leave?" He huffed.

"What do you mean why? And I left a LONG time ago, did you just realize now or something?"

"No, I mean I ordered, and then I saw that you weren't there. I didn't want to be there if you weren't there. So can I come in, I'll help you with your homework?" Luffy pleaded.

"Of course you can come in; I don't know why I left Luffy. I guess I was just feeling kind of sad?" She sighed as she opened the door all the way and Luffy walked in. Luffy hugged Katelyn tight and breathed in the scent of her hair.

"Kate-Chan you are so pretty, why do you like a guy like me?"

"Luffy why do you like a girl like me? I am not very pretty more dorky looking than anything else. Maybe if I looked more like that Robin girl…" Luffy quieted her with a kiss to the mouth. He pushed her back until they were lying on her bed; he reached under her shirt to unhook her bra. "Luffy?"

"So much for homework huh?" He laughed before taking over her mouth once more.

Zoro sat on the couch, Nami was in the kitchen with Kaya making movie snacks. Sanji and Vivi had decided not to come because Vivi had to get up early next morning and drive back home.

"Are you guys almost done? I mean we already ate at the restaurant right, so what kind of food do we need?"

"Zoro quit whining! We are trying to do something special and all you can do is complain?" Nami yelled, Zoro cringed but looked at Usopp.

"This is your fault you know! Nami was getting all cozy with me at the restaurant. Then you had to go and suggest we all come here, what is your problem anyway?" Usopp had his knees curled to his chest and his head atop them. He had a sad expression on his face when he turned to Zoro.

"You wouldn't understand, its just that with you guys here it buys me a day you know?"

"What are you talking about, are you and Kaya still having problems? You guys are supposed to talk about that shit remember?"

"I know, and we kind of did. Just leave me be on this Zoro."

"Just tell me what-" Zoro looked up as Nami entered the room. She held a tray with a fondue pot in the middle. Steaming milk chocolate wafted to his nose as he caught sight of strawberries. For Kaya and Usopp there was whip cream and blueberries. "Alright, what exactly is going on here? The only time I ever saw that kind of stuff used was when…" Zoro's face went bright red and he stuttered the rest out.

"Porn Zoro really, I thought better of you!" Nami laughed as she sat next to Zoro.

"Well you have to admit, this looks like we stepped on the set of some lame porno."

"Lame porno! Why the hell would we make a lame porno? We are all cool and sexy you trying to tell me something Zoro?" Nami asked with an eyebrow raised.

"No, I mean we would be bad, NO! I mean that like being beginners and stuff would make it lame? Nami don't be mad!"

"Ha like I could be mad at you when you are pleading so cutely. Come here!" Nami pulled Zoro by the collar so that he landed against her in a lip-lock. Usopp on the other hand was slowly inching away from Kaya, who had been watching Zoro and Nami. Kaya caught him off guard by turning sharply and glaring at him,

"I know what you are trying to do, what do you think this is? We are girlfriend and boyfriend. I wouldn't date you if I didn't like you, so just kiss me already!" Kaya grinned as she brought Usopp into a kiss that soon became a make-out session. Nami noticed the extra movement between Usopp and Kaya, so she nudged Zoro who was currently kissing her neck.

"Come on, let's give them some alone time." Nami whispered.

"Why, we are fine making out while they are doing that, why should we leave?" Zoro pouted.

"So they might have their _time_! Like as in first!" Nami whispered fiercely. Zoro's eyes widened then he grinned, nodding his head. They both got up and headed out the door. "Well looks like we've done all we can, the rest is up to them!" Nami beamed as they left the apartment and headed towards Zoro's room.

-End-

So, how was it? Did you like it, and I hope that I wrote enough. I think I have a bunch more chapters in mind so BE **ready! **

Rashger: Reviewing is very much appreciated, this author is humbly asking for support even though she left you hanging for so long!!!


	12. Out of the Shallows

Sorry to keep you waiting tea, I guess I was just hoping for more reviews ** **

Flitwick: I pity the fool who thinks we own One Piece! Also we do not own Mr. T.

**Chapter 11 Out of the Shallows**

Luffy and Katelyn sat on the bench outside the library. They were holding hands and Kate had her head on Luffy's shoulder. Zoro and Nami stopped in front of them, holding hands as well.

"Hey guys what's up?" Zoro grinned. Last night had been so weird; Kaya and Nami were freaky girls!

"Just sitting, hey isn't it great that our group is practically all together?" Luffy asked.

"Sure is guys, sure is!" Usopp said, beaming around the corner.

"Oh snap, did Usopp become a man? Where is Kaya?" Nami laughed at her own question. Usopp's face turned bright red.

"Well she said she was really tired, so she skipped classes for today."

"You dog, man go Usopp! I wish I could do that to Nami!" Zoro laughed, and then winced as he was smacked behind the head by Nami. "I'm just saying Nami. We get like 15minutes to ourselves when it comes down to that. Can you blame me for wanting to spend more time with you?" Nami shook her head and hugged Zoro. "Besides fencing is starting, now I really won't get to see you!" Zoro sighed as he tilted her head up and kissed her on the lips.

"Wow it's kind of weird to see that you two are in love with each other."

"In love?" Zoro and Nami chorused.

"Well you know what I mean; it seems like just the other day that Zoro told me he liked you. I guess its good you two got together." Luffy said.

"You guess?! Well look at you and Kate-chan, it popped out of no where when you started liking her." Nami chided.

"It was love at first crash, who would've thought there was a girl as clumsy as me?" They all started laughing as they walked to go sit in the grass. The weather was chilly, but not too bad. Robin made her way over to them and Katelyn became visibly nervous and uncomfortable.

"Captain I am so glad to see you!" She smiled; Luffy tensed up and got that serious look on his face.

"Hello Robin, you look nice today." He said

"Thank you Captain," She exchanged nods with Usopp, Zoro and Nami. "I was wondering if you'd do me a favor Captain?"

"Well what is it, are you in trouble Robin?" She quickly shook her head no and explained,

"I had a reservation at Crocodile Casino, but my date cancelled. Could you come with me? It's so hard to get reservations there; I'd hate to waste them."

"Is it ok with you Kate-chan?" Luffy asked without looking at her.

"Whatever Luffy it's not like you are my slave. You can do what you want."

"Ok"

"It's a date then!" Robin smiled and hurried to her next class. Nami felt bad for Kate, Luffy was being a jerk for no reason. Nami wanted to comfort her, but then she felt a chilling presence behind her.

"Zoro what a pleasant surprise" Both Zoro and Nami looked behind themselves. Tashigi was standing there, looking perfectly serene.

"T-Tashigi, what are you doing here?"

"You're not the only one who is good at fencing. I got a scholarship to G.M.U. on sports as well. So what have you been up too?" Zoro looked a bit flushed and Nami frowned at the clothing that Tashigi wore. Her shirt was barely a rag, cute sequins and pictures, but the material was equivalent to a rag. Her shorts were booty shorts, with half a butt cheek hanging out the bottom. Nami of course was wearing some comfortable cute jeans and a low cut shirt that showed here cleavage, but it didn't look slutty.

"I've just been working out, sleeping and going to class." Zoro responded to Tashigi's question.

"I can tell about the working out, Zoro you are much hotter then you were in high school."

"Really? Thanks" Zoro mumbled. Nami glared at Tashigi and elbowed Zoro. "Oh yeah, Nami and I are dating now." Zoro said kissing her on the cheek.

"Wow Nami, so you're not a lesbian? I mean I only thought you were because Sanji always wanted you but you never wanted him. Turns out you wanted what I want." Tashigi grinned in attempt to take the bite from her words.

"What?!" Nami said angrily.

"Well you know that I couldn't go out with him while I was Smoker's manager. But now that we are in college, I thought well why not? But you are taken Zoro, it's a pity we could have had so much fun. At least we get to spend lots of time together in fencing. I'll see you at 4pm." She waved and walked off, making sure her ass was winking in Zoro's direction.

"Ya at 4" Zoro called.

"Ugh oh well, Zoro at 4pm? That's when I get out of my last class."

"I know it sucks, I just found out early this morning. Well I'll get out at 9pm." Zoro said.

"No good, I baby-sit this week and next, from 8 until 11, and then I got to get some sleep. Zoro when will I see you?" Nami asked as she scooted herself into Zoro's lap.

"I could come see you at 9?"

"You'd be too tired the next morning!"

"So?"

"So, you are on a sports scholarship. We'll work something out. It's Monday what do you have to do in Saturday?"

"We have a meet from 9am to 12pm, then if we win we'll go celebrate with lunch. Probably see a movie after and then practice is from 6pm to 9pm. Do you want to come with me? Coach won't care." Zoro said nuzzling her ear.

"It's a date…" Nami mumbled miserably.

So then at four instead of seeing Zoro, Nami and Katelyn went to see Kaya. No one answered the doorbell. Using the spare key under the mat Nami and Late went in. The chocolate and assorted fruit still lay on the floor. The princess was currently sleeping in her bed.

"Kaya you bad, bad naughty girl!" Nami shrieked, laughing. Kaya woke up blinking cutely, that was until she saw Nami and Katelyn. She screamed and dove under the covers.

"Who else is here? Zoro, Luffy, Sanji, _Usopp?!_" She squeaked the last name and peeked from the covers. "Thank goodness, I'm naked!" she said as she sighed in relief.

"So dish out the dirt, I wanna know what happened when we left." Nami grinned. Kaya explained that after the two left, she had wrestled with Usopp until his shirt came off.

"I was surprised he actually has a four pack!" Kaya giggled and continued. Usopp had crossed his arms and stated that if he had his shirt off; it was only fair that Kay's went too.

"I think he said it before he realized what he meant. Because as soon as mine came off he was speechless!" He had then just stared until Kaya demanded that he kiss her. It went from there into the bedroom and lasted 4 hours. "So can you blame me for not going to school today?"

"No not at all, damn four hours and it was his first time?" Kaya said in disbelief.

"Ya both his and mine, he only well… twice and as for me too many to count!"

"Luffy's longest so far was… two and a half hours. But he got hungry!" Katelyn laughed.

"Oh man, Zoro and I are only like 30mins tops! Actually I don't think we have even made it that far."

"That's not good; you two need some time to yourselves." Kaya said. At that comment Nami sniffled, she told Kaya about her situation with Zoro and then the fact that Tashigi was attending G.M.U. Katelyn listened too, but then her watch started going off. "What's that for?"

"Oh Luffy and Robin are on a date now." She said bitterly.

"What are you two broken up?" Before Kate could respond the doorbell rung. "Can you get that, so I can get dressed?" Nami and Kate nodded and went to answer the door.

"Ace?"

"Hey Nami-chan and you… I don't know?" He said,

"She's Katelyn, Luffy's girlfriend."

"Wow, my brother has a girlfriend? That brings me to my question, have you guys seen Robin?"

"She's on a date with my boyfriend!" Kate spit out, the more she thought about it, the angrier she got.

"What, damn she was supposed to go to dinner with me! She got so mad over such a little thing! Come on Kate-chan let's go get them!" Ace smiled and grabbed Katelyn's hand and she grinned and followed.

Meanwhile Luffy and Robin were sitting in a cozy romantic booth.

"Luffy I am glad that you decided to come with me!" She said clasping his hand in her own. First Luffy marveled at how slender and long her fingers were, and then he snapped out of it.

"You didn't call me captain. Robin what is this about? You know I am going out with Katelyn."

"She's not right for you, I know you Luffy."

"So you are saying that you like me, just plain like me and there is no ulterior reason for that?"

"Yes Luffy, yes…" She lowered her voice to say this; Luffy had to lean forward to hear what she said. With that opportunity presented she captured his lips in a kiss.

"Luffy D. Monkey what are you doing?!" Kate said just as Ace said,

"Robin, using my little brother huh?" Luffy's head snapped away from Robin as he looked at Katelyn guiltily.

"You said I could go to dinner with her."

"TO DINNER! You are my boyfriend; you shouldn't be kissing other girls!" She looked thoughtful for a second, "Well at least you" All three looked at Katelyn.

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked fearfully.

"I mean you and I are no longer boyfriend and girlfriend Monkey D. Luffy!" Katelyn yelled then turn around and left the restaurant.

"Are you happy Robin? You ruined a girl's relationship and twisted my little brother around your finger. And you made me so jealous my head feels like it's on fire!"

"Ace I love you and who do you love? White Beard, you will do anything for that damn professor. He sends you out on dangerous missions and for what? Measly artifacts, an artifact for your life! You know me; I will search high and low for missing pieces of history, but when I was with you I made sure that I would be ok. So that I could be with you. Do you not love me like I love you?" She asked, her bright blue eyes bore into Ace's. His cheeks were graced with pink up to his ears as he said,

"I love you Robin, I love you so much. You are right, I am White Beard's lap dog. I'm going to explain to him that I have found a new purpose in life, you. He'll have to understand because my mind is set. Let's go to my place." Ace lifted Robin out of the chair and left the restaurant. Luffy had taken off his hat to run his fingers through his hair.

"Sir here is the check, do you want carry out boxes?" Luffy looked at the check,

"$86.67, hell yes I want boxes!"

Saturday came around and everyone knew about Luffy and Katelyn's breakup, but you could tell they didn't want to talk about it. Nami had to ride the sports bus with Zoro, which was awkward since she didn't know his team-mates. Gin sat near them, it was the only time he could hang out with Zoro because his personal trainer didn't like Luffy and his friends.

"So Nami, you like fencing?" Gin asked.

"Yeah and all Zoro's swords are very cool." She smiled.

"Oh baby, wanna see my sword!"

"I'll let you touch mine!" A couple of boys whooped from the back of the bus.

"You guys better shut up!" Zoro yelled.

"Ya you guys are lame!" Gin said.

"You're just saying that cuz you're next to her." A guy yelled.

"Maybe so, Nami you really are fantastic looking." He grinned.

"I might be offended, if my lady weren't so hot and so mine!" Zoro grinned kissing her on the cheek. Nami smiled, she wanted more time with Zoro, not just kissing him, or having sex with him, but holding him, being held by him, just to be near him. Zoro noticed his sigh and wrapped his arms around her.

"We're almost there Nami, I am last in the meet, and Gin and Tashigi go towards the middle. Nami's gaze snapped to Zoro's face, why did he bring up Tashigi?

"So how is practice going Zoro?"

"Good"

"Who spars with you?"

"Gin or Tashigi," Zoro frowned when he saw Nami scowl at Tashigi's name. "We're all really good friends, and _only _friends. I told you that I used to like her, not anymore. Now I like you…" Maybe more than like, Zoro thought to himself.

The Meet went easily, Zoro, Tashigi, Gin and most of their teammates won their spars, so the got that match. They went to eat pizza and decided to see a movie. A couple teammates noticed and whooped when they saw Zoro and Nami head towards a secluded corner together. Yet Tashigi followed them then sat right next to Zoro!

"What are you doing?!" Nami growled.

"I asked Zoro yesterday if I could sit next to him at the movie. He said yes so here I am." Zoro looked at Nami with a guilty puppy look.

"Alright, make it up to me tough guy!" Nami pulled him forward by his collar and proceeded to make out with him. Halfway through the movie Nami heard an eek and felt popcorn hit her in the head. "What the hell Tashigi?" Nami said through clenched teeth, the girl was clutching Zoro's arm!

"The movie scared me ok?"

"Geez you're shaking, do you want to go in the lobby for a sec?"

"Oh would you come with me? Zoro thank you!" Zoro shrugged apologetically to Nami as he got up. Nami huffed, deciding to be petty she changed seats and sat next to Gin. When Zoro got back he had to sit in the back with Tashigi, alone.

After the movie, before Zoro could get to her, Nami was snatched into a corner by Tashigi.

"Look Nami, I want to challenge you." She said.

"In fencing, I'm not stupid."

"No you pick the criteria, and no geography, I'm not stupid either." Nami tilted her head to the side, why the hell would Tashigi want to, challenge her?

"When and what are the terms?"

"Tomorrow 1pm, if you lose you have to leave campus for 3 days, no seeing or contacting Zoro. Same goes for me if I lose." Hmmm three days without Tashigi, how could she lose?

"Ok, but school will be in."

"So go to class then leave immediately after, if you see Zoro you have to avoid him. So if I were you I would just skip it. Now what's the challenge?"

"Ummm, shit how about singing. Record your voice, have it ready by tomorrow. We will have five different people judge, whoever gets the most votes wins." Tashigi nodded and when she was out of sight, Nami cursed and slapped her forehead. Singing, why singing, how dumb was she to suggest that? Zoro came running up to her with a worried look on his face.

"Nami, why did you switch seats?"

"Why didn't you tell her no?"

"I don't know, Nami I didn't want to leave you!"

"Are you sure? Well I will see you later. You have practice right?" Instead of saying anything he grabbed Nami and kissed her. When he pulled away he said,

"I care about you, you're my girl, I only want you!"

"Ok chill Zoro, its ok remember its not you I don't like, its Tashigi. Now Zoro I want you to come to my room at 10am tomorrow ok? I really want to see you." Nami smiled and walked off. When she got to her room she sat at her desk ad tried to think of a song to use.

"Hey Nami, why do you look so down?" Nami looked up to see Katelyn.

"That stupid hoe Tashigi made a challenge with me. So we both have to sing and have people judge it. If I lose I have to leave campus for three days without telling Zoro anything. I know she thinks she can steal Zoro if she has three days. But I don't know how to sing!" Nami said crumpling the paper she had been jotting ideas on.

"It's not that bad Nami." Katelyn said sitting on her bed.

"Katelyn I don't want to lose Zoro as a boyfriend, I like having him as one and I want to keep him as one!"

"Ok, ok so can you sing in high or low tones?" Nami gave her a blank look. "So we can pick out your song!"

"Oh thank you, you are the best Kate-chan! If I lose though, will you keep and eye on Tashigi for me?"

"Yes of course." Katelyn said seriously.

Meanwhile Kaya paced her apartment restlessly. How long had it been? At least six or seven days since she slept with Usopp. Then why had she just found the broken condom? Why hadn't Usopp told her about it, what would parents think? What would Merry think? What would her friends think?!

-End-

So how was that? I used the time that I should have spent in class paying attention, on this. Ha good thing that class is easy as shit… so any questions? Comments?

Rashger: Let us know in a **review **and we will get you back! Thank you!


	13. Love Is Blind

Hi, mostly to Tea who I see is my only reader, but that is alright, I will write as long as I am pleasing one person. And Tea sorry it took so long but it was really long! I hope you like it! Also I made a mistake Kaya has only slept with Usopp 1day ago not 6 or 7…

Flitwick: We don't own One Piece, but I wish we owned some action figures…

**Chapter 12 Love is Blind**

He was at the park, where their game had started. Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Nami, Vivi and Kaya started playing 'pirates', like Grandpa Gol. D Roger. At three years old Luffy had known those were his best friends. So why couldn't he talk to them now? Why did he feel shattered, like the walk over here had pieces falling off of him and missing? He couldn't have felt worse if he broke a mirror, ran over a black cat and walked under a ladder. Katelyn dumped him; it had been his own fault, why did he want to have a date with Robin.

It was true she was mysterious and sexy, with those piercing blue eyes and that straight, straight nose. She was the person that opened up Luffy's eyes to women. None of his friends knew that his first kiss had been from her, he had even lost his virginity to her. A senior, freshman taboo, though no one knew. She had been more than Luffy imagined, and then he went through heartbreak when she met Ace. Ace is four years older than he, so the freshman in college captures the interest of a high school senior. Luffy wasn't bitter, his brother and Robin were happy. And then he met Katelyn, Katelyn who was purely herself.

There was no reason for her not to be her, just like Luffy felt about himself. Kissing her was warm and inviting; it felt like Christmas and tasted like an array of the most expensive meats. Making love to her was an experience in itself, she was a virgin and thought him to be the same. In a way he wished he had lost his virginity to Katelyn, but then again there is no one like your first.

Katelyn was always ready and willing like him. She was a closet freak, not the A-typical nerdy student. She was beautiful, boy was she so! Not only that but Katelyn really understood him. He wasn't always happy go lucky Luffy, he wasn't always studious. Some times he was a callous ass, or a romantic Romeo. So why had he gone on a date with Robin!

It could be to get back at his own brother, although he did not know that Robin and Ace were still together. Robin never came to holiday events, and Ace never left to go with her. A relationship between them had not been obvious until recently. He wanted to talk to his father, but that wasn't possible since wedding plans were in action. They were trying to have an early December wedding.

He could talk to Zoro, but he was busy, Usopp wouldn't be much help either…

"Yo Luffy, is there something wrong?" Sanji said coming up behind him and taking a deep drag of his cigarette.

"Sanji hey, I don't know. What are you doing here?"

"Vivi, I miss her," He sighed sitting down, "we first met her here remember?" Luffy did, she had been trying to cut whole branches down, just to get apples. At first they didn't like her, but they had grown out of it.

"Yeah, that was fun back then huh?" Luffy sighed,

"Aww Luffy come off it, I'm your best friend too you know. You can tell me what's bothering you. Luffy nodded and told him about the breakup at the restaurant.

"You mean Robin kissed you, Katelyn saw it and then broke up with you?"

"I'm so stupid, I had a great girl. The problem was that we didn't talk about everything."

"You told us you did."

"That's what I told her too. Sanji my first kiss was at 14, by Robin. I also lost my virginity to her then."

"What!?" Sanji's cigarette fell from his mouth. "You and Robin? We all had no idea, holy shit."

"Thanks for letting me get that out Sanji. I got to find a way to win her back. I think I love her…" Luffy adjusted his hat before getting up and walking back towards campus.

"I can give you a ride."

"It's ok Sanji, I'll walk." Sanji shrugged, picked his cigarette up and took a puff. So Luffy lost his virginity at 14. He wondered what the gang would say if they knew he was still a virgin. Well other than Nami, no he guessed she didn't know either. He thought that he didn't care, but obviously he did, if he couldn't even tell his best friends! He and Annie had done a lot of stuff, orally and nakedly. They had showered together and made out often. But he had never had sex with her, she thought he was cheating. Having sex with someone else, but he wasn't.

Earlier at 10am Nami got a knock at her door.

"Come in Zoro, its open." She smiled; she was on top of the covers, clad only in a matching lacy black bra and panties. Zoro came in and when he saw Nami his face went slack with astonishment.

"N-nami?"

"Surprise Zoro-kun!" Nami laughed summoning Zoro to come closer. Zoro toed off his shoes and threw off his shirt on the way to the bed. Nami squealed as he landed on top of her and started sucking on her neck.

"Zoro, slower we have until lunch time, I want to have lunch with you!" Zoro sat up and looked at Nami with the happiest expression.

"I don't have to make it a quickie? We have time to be together?" Nami nodded and Zoro kissed her on the mouth before removing her bra. He whistled low as he viewed her top half.

"Zoro you're embarrassing me!"

"Why you have perfect breast. D?"

"Full C silly, now take off your pants so we can be even. Zoro complied and Nami stood up as well. She kissed her way down the scar on his chest. Zoro closed his eyes and gripped Nami's shoulders; he had been waiting for something like this. When she brought her head level with his own he cupped it and kissed he gently; teasing her lips with his tongue until she opened her mouth. He pushed her down so that his body pinned hers lightly. Next he moved to her neck, sucking on the sweet spot below her ear. Lower still he latched on to a nipple, caressing the other until Nami groaned in pleasure.

Nami pushed Zoro back and straddled his waist. She leaned down with her hair brushing his naked chest, sending shivers up and down Zoro's body. She kissed every spot on his face, except his lips and then licked each nipple.

"Nami!" Zoro gasped when she surprised him by nipping one.

"Did it hurt?" She smirked.

"Nope," He grinned, sitting up and latching on to Nami's right nipple, he sucked on it greedily, and then nipped her back. Instead of voicing complaint, she threw back her head and moaned.

All playfulness left Zoro's face, he was now deeply aroused,

"Nami, let's make love now. No more teasing!" He growled Nami nodded and took off his boxers; he swiftly took off her underwear.

"Condoms?"

"Drawer" Zoro reached over and got one out, after putting it on he lowered himself onto Nami. He savored the feeling of his bare skin against hers before thrusting in. Nami gave a slight gasp as she clutched his back.

"Like that?" Zoro grinned as he angled her hips up just a little more and pushed in to the hilt. Nami caught her breath as each thrust hit her G spot. Not wanting to give in too easily she wrestled herself from underneath him. "Nami why?"

"Shhh Zoro!" Nami's eyes sparkled as she pushed Zoro on his back and straddled him. She sat there for a few seconds before blushing madly burying her head on Zoro's chest.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just so embarrassing!"

"Nami you have nothing to be embarrassed of, can I do the moving then?" Nami nodded, "Ok lean forward and put your hands on either side of my head." Nami did so and noticed she was on all fours. Zoro grabbed her ass and brought her down on his aching arousal.

"Aaah!" Nami screamed.

"Does it hurt?"

"Nnnhh, no…" Nami mumbled, hiding her head in between his neck and shoulder. Zoro grunted as his pace became faster, he loved Nami he did! But how was he supposed to tell her that?

"Zoro I… I…"

"Yes, ungh, Nami?" He groaned, but there was a flicker of hope. Could she… possibly?

"I'm almost there!"

"So soon?"

"Just keep going, I heard that a girl can have multiples!" Zoro growled, the way Nami's voice was quavering and then going high pitch from the way he was loving her made him work all the harder. His thrust began to slow down as he pulled Nami all the way to the hilt. (Wow they really do compare dicks to swords huh? Lol) He felt her walls clench and spasm. Growing tired of the little control he had, he flipped them over; instead of having Nami on her back she was on her hands and knees.

"You dirty bastard!" She; laughed.

"You love it!" He said, nipping her shoulder before entering again.

Later spent, the two lay in each other's arms. Zoro had the widest, biggest grin on his face,

"We had sex for about an hour 20minutes, not bad for our fourth time!"

"Oh no, now you're counting minutes and how many times we've had sex?"

"Oh yeah! I'm not a virgin and I want to relish every moment of it!" Zoro cheered, placing a kiss on her lips. "Hey Nami, I was wondering," he paused, "you think we could ever do ummmm, oral stuff?" Nami looked blank for a second,

"Oral… ewww!" She laughed, but stopped when Zoro didn't join her. "You're serious?"

"Ya, I just thought well, I guess I don't know what I thought."

"I don't know it just seems kind of gross." Nami sighed.

"Hey no big deal, I said I was just wondering. You know I don't want to make you do anything that you don't want to right?" Nami nodded and leaned her head against her boyfriend. Their cozy silence was interrupted by a growl from Zoro's stomach.

"Looks like its time to get up!" Nami giggled, poking at Zoro's tummy.

"Damn you stomach!" Zoro grumbled.

He and Nami went to Owl's Corner, a small café on the college campus. Nami barely ate while Zoro scarfed down his food, instead she just looked at him.

"Whaf, do I loo lika total slob?" He asked with a piece of lettuce hanging out his mouth.

"No I was just thinking that you are too cute Roronoa Zoro! You know I am really glad that you started liking me." She said picking the lettuce off his face, "I don't know if I have told you that before."

"Nope, but I'm sure you would've started liking me anyway, cuz I'm too cute!" He gave her a lopsided grin, but Nami noticed his gaze tilt to the right. "Hey Tashigi."

"Hi Zoro-kun, Nami I've been looking for you." She said evenly.

"Oh crap its 1:30? Lost track of time, oh well! Zoro I got to go." Nami kissed him.

"Ok, see you later Nami "

"Or maybe not…" Tashigi grinned.

"What?" Zoro asked.

"Nothing, I'll see you at practice, handsome." She said touching his shoulder.

"Tashigi let's go!" Nami hissed, Zoro raised an eyebrow, but Nami mouthed 'tell you later'. Once they were out of hearing distance Tashigi said,

"You bring the walkman?"

"Ya Tashigi, I'm not retarded.

"Good" One by one they went up to people, Nami grinned as she got the first vote.

"Nothing but a fluke, you won't get anymore." Nami just grinned and said nothing. But four votes later had Nami 1, Tashigi 4. "Pack your bags tangerine girl. You're leaving for three days! And no talking to Zoro either."

"You think that Zoro and I won't last, but we're stronger than that!"

"You sound so certain, hmmm almost as certain as you were about winning the contest hmm?"

"Fuck you Tashigi!"

"Same thing Zoro will be saying, oh wait that's a 'me' instead of 'you'!" She laughed.

"Skank," Nami glowered, walking off. She'd just stay with Nojiko, get away from Clarie and the terrible two.

Kaya hummed as she cleaned her room, it was more to distract her than anything else. Who would believe that the reason so many condoms littered her floor was because of her and Usopp? And why oh why did one have to be broken? She thought about getting a morning after pill, but the thought of killing something, though it was not even developed, pained her greatly. But what about Usopp? He was still a kid at heart, how could he raise a kid?

Her doorbell rang and she stashed the trash bag under the bed, Nami rushed in when she opened it.

"Hey Kaya."

"Nami what's the rush?"

"Well I am going home; I lost this bet with Tashigi so I am outie for 3 days. I just wanted to let you know. But you can't tell Zoro, I may hate Tashigi but I will keep my word!" Kaya just looked at her puzzled.

"You'll explain everything more clearly when you get back right?"

"Right, thanks Kaya bye!" Nami said as she hurried back out the door. Kaya sighed and sat back down on her couch. Usopp had to come today since he hadn't yesterday. Would she tell him today, could she tell him at all? Not know what else to do she threw went to her room and cried. The front door opened and closed as she lay there.

"Who's there?!" She called.

"It's just me Kaya, you in your room?"

"Yeah" Kaya said as she dabbed at her face. Hopefully Usopp wouldn't know that she had been crying. Usopp ran into her room and dove on the bed. He had a happy grin on his face until he looked at Kaya.

"Have you been crying?" He asked wrapping his arms around her.

"Usopp, I have an important question to ask you." She whispered, feeling the tears start to fall once more.

"What is it?"

"Did you break a condom before putting it on, when we had sex?"

"Umm no I don't think so," He said nonchalantly.

"Look either you did or you didn't! Which one is it?" Kaya screamed, tearing herself from Usopp's arms.

"No I didn't, what's your problem Kaya!"

"A condom broke! I found a broken one, so when we were having sex, it broke! So I could be pregnant!" She said hysterically. Usopp just sat there with his eyes wide and his mouth gaping. It flapped, but he said nothing.

"Usopp please, please say something?" Kaya said weakly. She took his hand and clutched in within her own. Usopp looked at his hand before snatching it away. He started walking to the door.

"Usopp wait, where are you going?!"

"Out" The door slammed behind him, she crumpled on her bed and began crying once more.

That weekend Sanji also had plans Vivi's parents were out of town and he was supposed to go visit her. Yet he was nervous, Vivi probably wanted to have sex. Sure he had watched porn, done other stuff, but not that. He was the upperclassmen in this relationship; he was supposed to have all the experience. Could he fake it? When he arrived at Vivi's house a delicious smell wafted from the dining room. Vivi had on a white silk dress with indigo flowers.

"Wow now I feel awkward. I would have dressed up too you know…" He trailed off helplessly

"You look handsome as is, now come in! I made roast duck for the main course, a simple salad with vignette dressing for the appetizer and apple pie a la mode for dessert. I even got one of daddy's wine bottles to go with the meal. I know that you could do much better, but I thought this might be nice." She said, blushing slightly.

"Vivi this is fantastic! It's nice not having to cook, but I only wish I could have done it for you!" The salad was superb and the duck savory. By the time they got to the pie Sanji was buzzing happily with the wine only half gone. Vivi stopped feeding him to say,

"Let's finish the wine; I don't want to waste it." Sanji readily complied and they finished it at break neck speed. Sanji wobbly got to his feet. "

I'll help you with the dishes Vivi my sweet!" He smiled, clutching the table for support.

"Nonsense I think it's time for bed." Sanji nodded, but frowned, what was the point of getting drunk if you were only going to sleep? Vivi led him to a plush pink room.

"This is my room." She said.

"Ah, very nice taste Vivi-chan, but where do I sleep?"

"In here"

"And you?" He asked, confused.

"In here"

"Oh, but there's only one bed," He muttered stupidly.

"You can share with me, here lay on the covers, I have to change." Sanji took off his shoes and sat on the bed, he twiddled his thumbs nervously until Vivi came back out. She had on a baby blue negligee with a matching thong.

"Whoa, whoa Vivi what are you doing?"

"Come on Sanji, I know that I probably don't have as much experience as you, but it will still be worth it."

"Vivi-swan, you look incredible, but I can't –" Vivi's flushed cheeks turned an angry red.

"You act so flirty all the time! What were you doing, teasing me, making fun of me?" She demanded walking over to him.

"Vivi, no I," Sanji halted; it must have been a bit nippy, because her nipples were straining through the thin fabric.

"What Sanji?!"

""Don't make me say it!" Sanji pleaded, pulling her towards him so that his head rested between her breast.

"It's not like you're making this easy Sanji-kun!" She purred, pushing Sanji on his back and climbing on top of him.

"Vivi no, let's just make out and sleep ok? I'm so drunk!" He laughed then cursed. Vivi was rocking back and forth on his lap.

"I want more than your kisses." She got on her knees so she could undo Sanji's pants. He let her take them off but stopped her at the boxers.

"Vivi I said no!"

"Sanji why don't you want me!" Vivi cried with tears in her eyes.

"Vivi… I'm still a virgin…"

"You can't be a virgin, you slept with Nami!" Vivi said angrily, "If you don't want me you can just say so! You don't have to lie!"

"No, Nami and I did _sleep _together. We tried to… but I couldn't. She was so scared because of her first time with Zoro."

"Kaya told me she hurt your feelings by saying 'you're more manageable than Zoro!"

"Well ya, we didn't do anything, even though we tried. How much more manageable can you get?"

"So you're serious, you're still a virgin?" Vivi asked scooting closer to him.

"Yes, but please you and Luffy are the only ones that know!"

"Well let's go to sleep then, your secret's safe with me Sanji-kun." She smiled, taking his hand and kissing him goodnight.

-End-

Well how was that, I am so sorry that I haven't updated, there is no excuse. Please comments are welcome… Constructive criticism…

Rashger: Only mean ppl flame!


	14. Trouble in Paradise

So I am trying to update faster, at least I am in a C2 community that is all about Zomi… So yeah enjoy! Sorry this is taking so long, but I feel like my baby is growing up too fast if you know what I mean, but I am trying REAL hard to update faster than every couple months!!!

**Chapter 13 Trouble in Paradise**

Nami grinned, the three days were up and she could finally see Zoro! It was a bit strange that he hadn't called her house, or that Kaya hadn't kept her updated, but oh well! She was going to see her sexy boyfriend and that's all that mattered. She called his dorm from her house.

"Hello?" A sleepy voice answered.

"Zoro it's me!"

"Nami, where have you been?"

"I'll tell you, just not yet. You want to meet me in the quad at four?"

"Half an hour, yeah ok. I have something" Nami cut him off,

"Later Zoro, I can't wait to see you!" Nami hung up the phone. She rushed to her car and drove to the college. Zoro was sitting on a bench waiting, he looked so handsome.

"Zoro!" Nami yelled, he got up to greet her so Nami jumped into his arms and kissed him fiercely. She didn't have to force her way into his mouth as he kissed her back hungrily, hugging her tightly as well. "It feels great to have your arms around me!" She sighed into his mouth. He stopped kissing her and held her back. "Oh yeah look! I got bored at my house so I ended up crocheting. I know they are super small, but I made them for you.

Nami laughed holding out some miniature mittens. Zoro took them and got a guilty look on his face. "Oh, you don't like them? That's ok keep them anyway." Nami looked around before leaning in and whispering in his ear. "Want to ditch classes? Just this once, I've missed you and I want to make up for lost time," She nipped his ear seductively.

"Nami I have to tell you something!" He said holding her an arms length away. "I made out with Tashigi."

"W-what?!"

"She'd been inviting me over to her house for the past three days now. She kept telling me to keep my guard up, I never knew what she meant by it. Until she kissed me, I told her to stop, Nami! But yesterday I was dozing during a movie we were watching. She kissed me again, at first I thought I was dreaming and kissing you, but when I opened my eyes it was Tashigi and I didn't stop."

"Why would you do that?"

"I don't know, I mean I guess I liked that we got to spend time with each other and I just… didn't… stop." Nami's expression just went blank as she sat down on the grass.

"You made out with Tashigi. I hate her, no wait I think I hate you Roronoa Zoro! I can't even stand to look at you!" She cried as tears ran down her face.

Nami ran right into Kaya's house. How could she? She said was supposed to be her friend, why hadn't she seen what Tashigi was doing? Why didn't she do something, call her for goodness sake! Nami stopped when she say Nami sitting on her living room floor.

She looked dead; tissues were strewn across the floor, leading to the kitchen and bathroom only. She looked up at Nami with bloodshot eyes. Only then did Nami notice the champagne bottles everywhere. Leave it to Kaya to get piss drunk off champagne.

"What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Ba- ba- baby…: She muttered hoarsely.

"Baby? Kaya get up! You stink you need a shower! Not to mention you probably haven't eaten!"

"I think I may have killed –bletch-" Kaya held her mouth and ran to the bathroom. Nami followed her there.

"Killed what Kaya? You aren't making any sense!" Kaya looked bleakly at her in between retching, it was very un-Kaya like for sure.

"I found a broken condemn, I think that I might have been pregnant, but if I was I killed the baby!" Kaya cried, throwing her head back and letting the tears run down her face. Nami felt as if she had been slapped. There she had been, mad at Kaya for not keeping an eye on Zoro! Kaya had worse problems than a cheating boyfriend!

"Kaya, where is Usopp?"

"He… He ran out when I told him, the same day you left! He just left, he wouldn't look at me, wouldn't take my hand!" Kaya looked at the extremity with bitterness. Nami had no idea what to do, what would she do if something like that happened to her?

The door slammed and Nami heard a clatter of footsteps, they went past the bathroom and straight to Kaya's room.

"Kaya, where are you!" Usopp's voice called from the bedroom.

"Usopp? Usopp I'm here in the bathroom!" Usopp looked as Nami imagined Kaya felt. He was unwashed and wretched. Bags were under his eyes and the stink of alcohol was mixed with the sweat of who knows what!

"Kaya I'm so sorry! I don't know what's wrong with me, I was horrible to you! And for something that is all my fault!"

"It's not just your fault! It's mine too, well I mean we both should have been more careful! Oh Usopp, when you left I started drinking, what if I… I…" She looked up at him bleakly. Usopp knealt down and gently took Kaya in his arms,

"It's not your fault, it'll be ok. We both had no idea what to do in a situation like this. But I want you to know, that no matter what happens, baby or not, I am here for you. I love you Miss Kaya!" Kaya looked up at him and started laughing!

"Miss Kaya? Are we back to that again? Oh Usopp, I missed you… and I love you too." She took her two fingers and pressed them to her lips, then to Usopps. Nami shifted, uncomfortable with the cozy situation.

"You uh, call me later Kaya." Nami said as she walked out of the bathroom and out of Kaya's apartment.

He thoughts ran into each other like crazy in her head. Everything was moving so fast. And ha, she thought that she and Zoro were strong, at least that was what she told Tashigi. Now Zoro was probably going to be with Tashigi. Nami never wanted to date again, not if it hurt like this, not if it destroyed her.

When she walked into her dorm room Katelyn was sitting on her bed reading a book.

"Hey Nami, wow you look terrible! What's wrong?" Nami sighed sitting down next to Kate. She began to explain her day so far, starting with Zoro and ending with Kaya and Usopp. Katelyn stared wide-eyed; she took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes.

"What is wrong with these One Piece High guys? OK, before Vivi came back into the picture, Sanji was Mr. Flirt with everyone. Both Zoro and Luffy are cheaters and Usopp ran away like a coward!" Katelyn fumed. Nami patted her on the shoulder and went to lie on her own bed.

"So are you and Luffy really over?"

"I think so, he hasn't even come to apologize and it's been almost four days. I don't even know if I could forgive him. He'd have to have a really good reason to have done what he did. What about you and Zoro?"

"I don't know I really like Zoro; never ever would I have imagined him doing something like this to me. But if it's Tashigi that he wants then who am I to tell him different. It's his life, not mine." Nami closed her eyes and decided to take a nap, the wedding was coming up pretty soon and she was supposed to be a bridesmaid. Would Zoro's mom still want her as one, now that she wasn't dating his son? And what about Katelyn, was she still going to be included?

Zoro threw open his dorm room door and dove onto his bed.

"Hey Zoro, what's wrong and have you seen Usopp these last couple days?" Luffy asked nonchalantly.

"Why'd you do it Luffy? Why did you kiss Robin when you had such a good thing going with Katelyn?" Zoro asked peeking from underneath the pillow he had hid under.

"What! What made you asked me something like that!" Luffy yelled, sitting directly on the floor.

"I, well I cheated on Nami. She's been gone for three days too and I had no idea where. Then Tashigi started inviting me over to her place. She started kissing me yesterday when I fell asleep and when I opened my eyes and realized it wasn't Nami, I didn't stop." Luffy had an incredulous look on his face. He shook it off and muttered,

"We've really fucked up, haven't we? I thought that I had found the perfect girl. I thought you had the perfect girl. I thought that we had finally grown up, but now I know that we are less mature than I thought. Fine Zoro, I will tell you why I kissed Robin." He paused and sniffled a little. "I guess I should have told you a long time ago, then maybe none of this would have happened. Zoro, Robin was my first kiss at 14, and I lost my virginity to her…"

Zoro took the pillow off his head and stared open mouthed at Luffy,

"You mean you and her? Holy shit does anyone else know?!"

"I told Sanji a couple days ago, but that's why I kissed her. I've been intoxicated with her since that happened. We only had sex like three times,"

"I knew I wasn't the only one who counted…" Zoro mumbled,

"What?"

"Nothin Luffy, continue."

"And after those three times my brother came home from college, a little before Robin graduated. She fell for Ace instantly. I could only wish them the best, I mean me a freshman, with a senior? It did still hurt, so when we saw her here and she acted interested in me again, I just screwed up ok? So why did you keep kissing Tashigi?"

Zoro hesitated,

"Well I told Nami it was because we got ot spend so much time together and I wanted that. But I think its worse than that. I did still like Tashigi. I guess I should have told you that I had a crush on her from way before, when we were still in highschool. I just wanted to see what it was like. That just makes me a cheater doesn't it?" Luffy nodded his head,

"But so am I, if I wasn't over Robin then it wasn't fair for me to put Katelyn through that. Zoro out of everyone, how did we end up being the cheaters?"

"I don't know Luffy, do you think they'll ever forgive us?"

"Probably, but will they ever date us again?"

"Probably not, Luffy we have to try to get them back, that is if you still want Katelyn?"

"Of course! I made the worst mistake in my life! Robin didn't want me, she wanted Ace. And even if she did want me, I don't think that I wanted her, really. I wanted the idea of her, but I already had it, more than had it I had Katelyn!"

"And I had Nami, you think I wouldn't have been so stupid, with how hard I fought to get her in the first place. Then I go and make out with the person that Nami hated and to top it Tashigi is a major skank!" Usopp chose that time to walk in, smiling and so fresh and so clean, clean!

"Hi boys I'm BACK! I should probably tell you why I've been gone right?"

"We're not your parents and we are in the middle of a very important discussion right now long nose!" Zoro said harshly.

"Hey, for your information my news is serious too! I may have gotten Kaya pregnant!" Usopp burst out. Luffy peered at him closely, before busrting into laughter. "Hey its no laughing matter!" Luffy stopped abruptly,

"You're not joking?"

"No, I'm not."

"Then why are you so calm, has this not reached your tiny little brain yet?" Zoro badgered.

"It has, dummy remember, gone for three days! But Kaya and I have talked about it. If there is a baby then we're going to keep it and we'll get married. If there isn't a baby then we are going to start over on our relationship. Guys its not easy being this mature you know!" He said proudly.

"Mature my ass!" Zoro said throwing a pillow at his head, "You RAN _away _for **three **days!"

"Well I matured in those three days! And I heard all about your guy's problems from Kaya, I suggest you take my lead."

"Usopp, you stay out of this, Zoro and I will figure something out. I think we should stay away from the girls until the wedding. Dad's having it Thanksgiving weekend, not on the actual day, but the weekend after. So, we have some time to get our shit together and try, hope and pray to get our girls back, agreed?"

"Agreed!" Zoro grinned, though the feeling in his heart was still as bad as if some had punched it out.

-End-

So Sorry this was the best I could do!!! A measly 2,260 words! I will try harder for next chapter. But tell me if you could. Do you want to skip straight to the wedding or have a chapter before it? Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated!!!

Rashger: Feed me **review**splease!


	15. Why Do I Miss You So?

I know that anything I say will not be a good enough excuse for why it's taken me almost a year to update… But on a good note, most writers who don't update for this long usually never update again, yet here I am Gomen-Nasai

I know that anything I say will not be a good enough excuse for why it's taken me almost a year to update… But on a good note, most writers who don't update for this long usually never update again, yet here I am Gomen-Nasai!

Flitwick: Nope we don't own One Piece, the genius Eiichiro Oda-san is the creater whoop!

**Chapter 14 Why Do I Miss You So?**

Nami looked at the multitude of pencils stuck to her ceiling. Things could be so boring when you had no life. She simply went to class, came back to the dorm and changed into her pjs. Then after her homework was done she mindlessly threw pencils at the ceiling.

Katelyn walked into the room, frowning at Nami's leisurely activity.

"You know, they better not charge me for you doing that to the ceiling!"

"I'll pay it all if they do." Kate sighed frustrated. Of course Nami would be sad for a while, but it had been three weeks already, she was getting sick of her moping.

"Get up, get dressed, go _do _something outside of the dorm at least! This is ridiculas, I miss Luffy and Zoro too, but I'm not being a drama queen about it!" Katelyn said angrily.

"I'm not just moping, and for your information a lot has changed for me these past three weeks! My two best friends in the world, Luffy and Zoro are not talking to me. Usopp and Kaya are living like they are honeymooners! And even Sanji is gone, he's been over to Arabasta for every weekend since Zoro and I broke up. My whole lifestyle has changed, all my friends are changing!" She cried.

Katelyn's face took a hurt look as she sat on her own bed,

"And what am I? Chopped liver, Nami you have me, and you need to man up. This is all a pert of growing up, not everything is always going to be the same ok? Instead of complaining and being all depressed, you should be happy for your friends. Kaya and Usopp are happy, Sanji is finally in a relationship… As for Luffy and Zoro, maybe they'll take their heads out their asses and realize what pricks they're being. And know this ok, you got me. I'm still here, you and I are friends Nami, come on let's get out of this room!"

Nami nodded, and then shook her head to clear it. She was being moppy, and Kate was her friend. When did she become so self involved? Granted it did suck that her and Zoro were no longer speaking, not to mention odd that Luffy had the silence as well. But there was too little time in life to waste it on sadness.

"Where did you have in mind?"

"Wanna go swimming? There's an indoor pool over on 5th and Broadway."

"Sound's like a plan!" Nami rushed to the showers, how long had she been wasting away in her own filth? Long enough to crave this hot shower, try as she might though, she still couldn't get Zoro out of her head. Was he dating Tashigi now? Did he even still care about her?

The wedding was only two weeks away and Ms.R had reassured her that she and Kate were still wanted at the wedding. But then she'd actually have to see Zoro, and her heart ached so badly just thinking about him, what would she do when she saw him again?

"Maybe we can find dates for the wedding?" Kate said as Nami came back from the showers, Nami turned to her with a shocked expression.

"Why?"

"Why not? We have no boyfriends, and it would look so lame to go date-less, come on!"

"I'll think about it…" Nami grumbled as she dressed and packed her swimsuit.

The pool wasn't too crowded, not many people must have liked to swim mid-November. Nami grinned, and then winced as she realized that had, in fact stretched a muscle! No more sadness for her, well at least no more depression. The deep end was mostly empty except for Kate and herself, there were a couple of kiddos in the shallow end, but other than that the place was empty.

Two young guys walked in and dove in the deep end, one wearing sunglasses, swam over to them.

"Hey do you two go to GMU?" He asked, they both nodded, still a little weary of strangers.

"Hey I don't bite, the name's Johnny, this is my buddy Colby. I think I may have seen you at a fencing meet. What is your name?"

"You very well may have, I have a bo- er a friend on the fencing team. My name is Nami and this is Katelyn, nice to meet you."

The pool excursion ended up going well, so well in fact that they planned to hang out with Colby and Johnny the following day as well.

Nami fidgeted in her desk, for once she actually wanted class to end, and it hadn't been like that for three weeks! But Johnny had invited them rock climbing, and that sounded fun. She was happy, but her thoughts still would lead to Zoro. She still thought he was the most handsome guy on the planet, and so charming and sweet, at least he was. Never in all her life would she have thought he would cheat on her. He probably thought the same of her.

Sanji and she hadn't really been emotionally in it. It was purely physical and not that great either. But if he could forgive her for Sanji, she could forgive him for Tashigi. Well she would, if he would even talk to her. But maybe she was just being a silly romantic. What if Zoro didn't want to see her? Ever, like what if he decided she wasn't worth the trouble? Why else would he not be talking to her for three weeks?

It was only three days until the wedding, there was still no word from Luffy or Zoro, 4 ½ weeks! She and Katelyn were waiting for Johnny and Colby at the pub, Kate looked a bit nervous as she sipped her coke.

"What's up girly?" Nami asked, patting her on the back.

"I umm, I kissed Colby the other day." She sighed, playing with her straw. Nami looked at her wide-eyed. It was no secret that both Johnny and Colby liked the girls, but Nami had no idea that Kate liked him back, she thought she still had feelings for Luffy!

"Don't look at me like that! I don't know what I was thinking, I don't like Colby like that. I mean he's really nice and a cutie. But I still can't get Luffy off my mind. What do you think that means?"

"You really liked Luffy, and you did date him for a while. I mean you lost your virginities to each other didn't you?" Kate nodded.

"And same for Zoro and me, it's hard to forget a first love." Nami sighed, but Katelyn grinned.

"You do realize that is the first time you said love right? I knew, I knew it! You do love Zoro, I mean you did… Or you still do? I'm confused."

"You're telling me." Nami grumbled, just then she spotted Johnny and Colby, and waved them over. Unfortunately she and Kate's conversation would have to wait until later.

Colby bounded over with a couple flowers in his hands, he placed them in Kate's arms.

"What are these for?"

"Just something to match your beauty, too bad I couldn't find anything close, just these." He smiled. Kate gave him a smile, but it was tinged with a bit of worry. Nami started zoning out and was rewarded with a poke in the forehead by Johnny's finger.

"What's cookin' good lookin'," He grinned.

"Oh, yeah we were going to ask you guys if you wanted to go to this wedding with us? Its in like 3 days." Nami said.

"Sorry for not telling you sooner, but we were contemplating going alone, it's a friends wedding, but we're in the brides party." Kate chimed in.

"You guys are brides maids? Of course you can't go alone! We'll go with you I even have a tux, what about you Colby?"

"Yup, and I would be happy to take Kate-chan anywhere!" Colby smiled with a faint blush on his cheeks. Katelyn smiled at him, but then turned to Nami with a pained look on her face.

"Boys I know we said to hang out today, but Katelyn and I have some things we need to take care of, can we plan to meet before the wedding? At Kaya's apartment, say 9am?" Both boys nodded eagerly, it was obvious that they were head over heels for the girls. Kate gave Nami a questioning look, she didn't recall any 'things', they needed to take care of.

Once they were out of hearing range Nami whispered fervently.

"Kate we have to cut this off after the wedding. Well at least I will, I know its been a month but a little part of me still thinks Zoro will come around."

"I know its been a little longer with Luffy and I, but I didn't think it ended so bad that we would never talk again! I'm still in love with Luffy, is that bad?" Nami shook her head sadly and they both headed over to Kaya's for some much needed R&R.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nami, Kaya and Katelyn looked at themselves in the mirror.

"Yup, its official, we are some damn hot bitches!" Kaya grinned. As good as she looked Nami was still sad, Zoro was supposed to be standing behind her, telling her how amazing she looked, instead.

"Kaya, you are the most beautiful girl ever, I just love how that bridesmaid dress looks on you!"

"Nami you look like a model!" Johnny said.

"Katelyn you are as beautiful as an angel!" said Colby. Nami had to admit she was nervous, she had to tell Johnny that they were just going to be friends and that was all, it really wasn't fair to him if she still had feelings about Zoro. It was worse for Katelyn, she had actually kissed Colby, well not since that 1st time, but the boy had to have some feelings.

They had talked it over with Kaya, and she agreed to give Zoro and Luffy some more time, after all they had all been friends for so long. Plus she figured they were planning something, but they were zip lipped about it, they wouldn't even tell Usopp.

"Wow, how lucky am I to stumble across 4 of the most beautiful women in the world?" Sanji grinned, he had Vivi on his arm. "You all ready to go? I have a car waiting downstairs."

This was it, the wedding of Luffy's father, and Zoro's mother, Nami really did feel out of place. But on the other hand Luffy and Ace were like brothers to her and Shanks like a father. But now all the bridesmaids were going to be in the same room as the bride, Zoro's mother! She had talked to her over the phone, and that's when she reassured her that she was still in the wedding party. But now she was going to see her in person and it was a little terrifying.

"Nami, come in here, have everyone else wait outside." Ms. R soon to be Mrs Redhair called. Panic caused her heart to beat at a faster than normal rate, she looked at Kaya and Katelyn but they just shrugged and ushered her towards the door.

"Nami, why do you look so scared? Shouldn't that be me, I mean I am getting married today!" She laughed.

"I'm sorry Ms. R. It's just that since Zoro and I have broken up, I just don't know how you'll take me."

"Honey, same as always, you munchkins have been running around my house since you were in diapers. I love you like a daughter regardless of what my pig-headed son thinks. Ha, now don't give me that look, I love Zoro, but I also know when he's being stupid." Ms. R got up and took Nami's hands in her own. "Don't give up just yet, I have a feeling he's just a little confused, but you two are good for each other, great for each other, just like Shanks and I! Now let's get this wedding started! Girls come on in!"

Kaya, Katelyn, Vivi and a few other girls came in, this was it, the ceremony was about to start! The pipe organ music began to play so Nami and the other bridesmaids lined up. She wasn't in the front so she didn't see Zoro right away, but when she did she had to keep herself from gasping.

How had she not found him attractive in HS? He was smiling broadly and chatting with Luffy. Was he sad at all? She did a quick scan around the room to see if Tashigi was there, and she wasn't, to her relief. What in the hell would she do if Tashigi were there? Because the only thing that could mean was that Zoro was dating Tashigi!! She was walking up towards the alter with all the other bridesmaids when Zoro caught sight of her. His smile faltered and he glanced away quickly.

She thought her heart was numb to the hurt associated with Zoro, but when it gave a painful tug there was no question about it. He was still weighing heavily on her mind.

The music started and Nami looked to Ms. R. coming down the aisle. Her face was in a beaming smile that matched Shanks perfectly.

"Now go ahead and read your vows my children." The priest smiled. Shanks cleared his throat and began.

"Charlotte, I met you years ago, when we were both at different places. Now I know that look, yes its true my place was very unworthy of yours. I was a scurvy sea dog, not ready to settle down. And you didn't chase me, you didn't try to catch my eye, but that was exactly what happened. After you rejected me I couldn't stop thinking of you. I cleaned up, I became a gentleman, all for you my love. And now in this past year and a half we've been together, I can't imagine being more happy than I am now. Our kids get along, we get along, we just belong together." He smiled and nodded for Ms. R to go.

"Shanks, you caught me off guard 3years ago when you did ask me on a date. We were at one of the kids functions and you thought you were too smooth. That memory holds a fondness in my heart, because you never gave up. You came to me again as a friend and got to know me that way. Then as things progressed I got to see what an amazing guy the skirt chaser had turned into. Shanks I love you so much, you are there for me through everything including this cancer. I'm sorry for ever doubting you. Now that I have you nothing will keep me from you. Together forever." Tears were shining in Ms. R's eyes and Zoro's as well.

Shanks beamed like he won a million bucks, and boy did he feel it. Luffy was pumping one arm in the air while the other hugged Zoro, and Ace just smiled.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

"Go dad go!" Luffy shouted. Shanks gave an affirmative nod and did just that.

"Alright girls, line up behind me!" Mrs. R shouted. Nami and the rest of the single girls were in mass formation. The bouquet arced and landed neatly in Kaya's arms. She smiled brightly, and Usopp became a deep shade of crimson.

"You kids, so young!" Mrs. R laughed. A super stretch limo courtesy of Kaya, rounded the bend to pick up Mr. and Mrs. Redhair. Next came Kaya's midnight blue stretch limo. Kaya quickly ushered the girls in, then gave a curt nod to Usopp. He nodded back and dashed off.

"What's the hurry Kaya? It's not like we're gonna be late?" Nami complained, the flowers in her hair had gotten all muddled with the shoving and pushing.

"Yeah and don't forget about Colby and Johnny!" …Outside the Limo…

"Hey Johnny? What are you doing here?" Zoro asked casually, Usopp had informed him and Luffy that they were going in Kaya's car.

"Oh Zoro, that was your mom right? I'm here with a date." Zoro nodded, he was confused although, which other girls had come and brought Johnny?

"Colby! Wow, what are you doing at my dad's wedding?" Luffy grinned as he roped the boy into a hug.

"Ah, lemme go Luffy! It's good to see you. I'm same as Johnny there, came with a date. Johnny and Colby got into the Limo first, sitting next to Nami and Kate, then Zoro and Luffy. They were a bit stunned coming in as they saw Kate and Nami. Usopp gave them no time to protest as he shoved them all in and shut the door. Kaya said,

"Go, go drive!" and the were off.

"Kaya, whats the meaning of this?!" Nami hissed.

"You're Nami's date!" Zoro said accusingly, looking at Johnny. Johnny paled slightly and nodded.

"Erm, you two friends or… er?"

"She is my girl, I mean ex-girlfriend."

"Stop!" Kaya yelled at the driver. "Hurry get in you two, I can't let anyone escape!" Kaya let her door open slightly and she yanked Sanji and Vivi inside. "Go, go, go!" The driver drove off at full speed again.

"Escape? Kaya what exactly is going on?" Katelyn said sternly.

"Obviously you guys can not handle anything on your own! I can not believe that such good friends have not been talking for more than 2 months! Katelyn, Luffy for goodness sake, it was a KISS! That is all. You didn't commit all 7 deadly sins, you didn't do anything to condemn you to live like this! You guys like each other and I don't see why its been so difficult." Luffy looked down at his hands, then he slowly brought his gaze up to look at Kate.

"Kate… I, I just…"

"Luffy why can't you talk to me? You haven't even talked to me once after that incident. Do you really like her that much?" Luffy shook his head fast, he kneeled down and crawled over to Kate, taking one of her hands.

"I have to tell you the truth, even if you despise me I just pray you won't." He took in a deep breath and sighed. "As you know Robin was in highschool with us, and we knew her when we were in middle school. But what you don't know, most of you 'cept Sanji and Zoro. Is that when I was a freshman, and she a senior we had a sort of relationship. She was my first kiss… and I lost my virginity to her Kate, not you." There was an awkward silence, Luffy winced fearing the worst, but he was surprised that she did not snatch her hand away. He looked her in the eye questioningly.

"If that's all said and done, and you're telling me that you don't still like her, why'd you just let me go? I could have gotten another boyfriend and forgotten all about you in this time you haven't talked to me! What is your excuse, what could it possibly be?!"

"I screwed up bad! I know, and all this time we haven't been together I wished and prayed you wouldn't move on. I was just trying to find the perfect way to apologize. I just couldn't think of anything that would be good enough, then I started to think that you wouldn't want me back. But Kate, I can't stand being without you! Please take me back oh please do!" Luffy let his head drop in her lap.

Katelyn tilted his head up and it looked like she was about to kiss him. Kaya was about to pump her arm in the air for a cheer, but then …smack… the sound echoed in the limo. Kate had slapped Luffy right across the face. He was so surprised he looked like he wanted to cry.

"That was for keeping me waiting for so long! Of course I'll take you back you baka! I missed you so much!" This time she pulled him by the lapels and brought him forward into a kiss. Nami smiled, but her gaze moved toward Zoro.

"Which now brings me to my second point. You two!!" Kaya said pointing at Zoro and Nami. "I've never seen a better couple, well other than the ones already set up in our little group. Like I told them, a kiss, ok so he made out with her, but he hasn't again… have you Zoro?"

"No, no way, I told Tashigi to stay away from me!"

"What, you cheated on Nami with that skank? But why, wait no! I see you are trying to do well here Kaya, but I am Nami's date. Nami haven't you had fun these past weeks? I like you, I would never cheat on you, why don't you be my girlfriend?" Johnny pleaded. Zoro's eyes widened in horror as he waited for Nami's answer.

"Johnny, it really wouldn't be fair to you. Its Zoro that I have been pining for. I'm sure you've noticed things aren't as perfect as they should be. I do like you, just not more than-"

"A friend." Johnny sighed defeated.

"Nami, you really still want me? Even though I've been an ass and haven't been there like you needed me to be?"

"Zoro, I'm tired of the speeches, yes! I missed you so much. Plus its not like I haven't made mistakes as well."

"Oh yeah, you did have sex with Sanji!" Usopp interjected.

"No, they did NOT have sex!" Vivi smiled smugly. She was glad that for once she was the one in the loop.

"What?!" Most everyone chorused.

-End-

Wow, I know its been a long ass time… and I have no excuses, but I hope this is at least long enough to make up for some… ah now I just have to update CRF!! Enjoy.

Rashger: I completely and totally understand if you do not **Review **


End file.
